


Beating Love

by RainyDayKid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Nico, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dom Jason, Dom Percy Jackson, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pain, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jason, Protective Percy, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Spanking, Sub Nico, Teen Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jason Grace, Top Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayKid/pseuds/RainyDayKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason are a pain in Nico's ass. Literally. It's two against one and the two happen to be Percy freaking Jackson and Jason fucking Grace so Nico's got no choice but to run. Too bad he's running out places to hide in this camp! Percy and Jason can't get enough of their adorably sexy Nico. And yes Nico is their's, only their's, and no one else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd be writing anything other then Solangelo but I had to put this down. Now it's not always going to be a threesome in this story-sometimes it's just Nico & Percy other times it's just Nico & Jason. They have an understanding that Nico is their's, they share him and are possessive over him. Nico's all flustered not really wanting this, he is forced into it but always trying to get away and escape-hilarity ensues. Starts out smut, turns a bit fluffy or serious undertones are revealed later (And the title makes more sense). Then it's kinda a hurt/comfort thing.

"Nico." The call was far away but still much too close for Nico's liking.

Shit. He kept going, moving stealthily through the woods at camp half blood. He reached the edge of the trees. Okay, moment of truth. If he ran out there now he would be out in the open, completely visible. If he turned around he ran the risk of running into his pursuer. He had no choice, he had to chance it.

Nico focused on the Pegasus' stables. It was the closest and from there maybe he could lose him in the combat arena.

He tensed then ran for it. He didn't dare risk a look behind him.

He ran through the stables startling all the pegasi which whinnied and skittered away at his presence. He paid them no heed as he scanned the place then made his way to hide behind an empty stable. Nico caught the sound of the door opening and became alert again. He climbed quietly out a nearby window and flattened himself against the wall, waiting until he was sure his pursuer must have searched the stables and left. He then turned a corner and stopped dead.

Percy stood at the end with a delighted smirk.

He turned around and there was Jason blocking his exit.

The two of them looked like predators that had caught their prey.

He looked back at Percy, shit written all over his face.

"Shit."

They smiled Cheshire smiles and took him away.

 

Nico moaned as he threw his dark haired head back against Jason. Who was currently biting and sucking on the side of his neck and had his erection pressed right up against Nico's ass as he sat on his lap. Jason's arms-sorry, his thick, meaty, incredibly muscled, strong arms were loped around his small waist. Holding him and restraining him at the same time.

Percy, meanwhile, had his lips on the other side of his neck with one hand twisting his nipple and the other hand stroking both their erections.

How did he get here? Right, first Jason flew them over to the Zeus cabin. Then he and Percy pinned Nico to the door as soon as it swung shut. And then one of them had their tongues down his mouth, the other leaving dark marks at his throat and there was a lot of groping, grabbing and feeling up going on and somehow they made their way to the bed. Apparently they had no qualms about having a threesome in front of the giant Zeus statue. Was he missing anything? Oh yeah, somewhere from the door to the bed they had lost all of their clothes.

Percy let go of him for a moment to reach a bottle at the bedside table. Jason's arms now caressed his torso. Nico knew it was probably futile but he decided to try one last time. He leaped suddenly for the edge of the bed but was immediately pinned down by Percy. Jason's arms turned to stone around his waist the second he moved.

"Give it up Nico," Percy smirked down at him as he squirmed. "You can't get away from us."

Jason chuckled. "You know Percy; I don't think you did a good job of making sure he wants it."

They dragged him over to the top of the bed where they tied his wrists to the headboard with the ropes he knew were there.

"You might be right Jason. But I think we can easily fix that."

"Assholes," Nico growled.

They just chuckled. Then Percy leaned down to lick at his head before taking him into his mouth. Nico groaned unwillingly. Jason licked and bit at his abs, leaving marks down his chest and stomach. Percy ran his tongue along a vein on the underside of his cock and then flicked it over his slit. Nico's eyes rolled back and he closed them for a moment before they popped wide back open when Percy took all of him in his mouth in one go. He stared up at the high ceiling, lost in the sheer pleasure. Percy gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Then used one hand to play with his balls. Nico's breathing quickened, his mouth parted. Then Percy let go of him and he let out a frustrated noise.

They looked back over him with grins. "Aw is someone starting to have a good time?" Percy teased him as he reached for the bottle again.

Nico gritted his teeth and glared at him then suddenly realized his mistake from earlier. He looked incredulously at Percy. "The pegasi- they told you."

Percy smiled cockily. He leaned back over him and pressed one slippery, lubed up finger at his hole. "Yup. They told me when you ran through there."

"Fuck," Nico cursed. This just made Percy and Jason smirk wider. Then he gasped as Jason ran his lips over a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Jason leaned back up and appraised him.

"You know what Percy?" he asked in a conversational tone. Nico bit his lip to prevent making a sound when Jason reached one hand down to grab his dick in a tight grasp.

"What Jason?" Percy asked in the same tone as he inserted another finger.

"Mmh." Nico couldn't help letting a little whimper escape as Jason harshly started jerking him off.

"I think we can untie him now. I don't think he's going anywhere."

"I don't know, Jason, I haven't heard any begging yet." Percy smiled wickedly down at him.

Nico let out a frustrated sound that was half growl and half groan.

Then Percy's scissoring fingers reached a spot that made him cry out loudly, arching his back.

"Found it." He heard Percy mutter under his breath.

Nico went limp under their hands, his body completely loose and compliant.

Then Percy hit that spot again and again.

"Stop," he cried out breathlessly.

"You sure you want me stop?" Percy asked innocently before prodding his prostate again.

"Percy!" He whined out desperately. Pre cum started to leak out of his cock which Jason was still jerking.

"Yes?" he asked innocently again though his face was anything but.

Nico's body trembled in want as he hesitated before conceding. "Don't stop," he said more quietly.

Percy leaned his face closer to him. "Are you saying you want it?"

Nico swallowed and sea green eyes followed the movement. "Yes," he admitted.

"You want both our cocks up your asshole?"

"Yes! Fuck!"

"Say it."

Nico groaned in irritation and embarrassment. His face blushed red. "I hate you," he spat through his teeth first. Then, "I want both your cocks inside me," he muttered. The red blush creeped down his neck.

This was a good enough confession for Percy and Jason who both grinned wickedly amused then reached up to untie his hands.

"All you had to do was ask," Percy said with wide eyes. Jason laughed in response.

Nico bit back curses and breathed deeply.

They sat him up and Jason moved to sit behind him again so he was sandwiched between them. Then two of Jason's fingers entered him and he moaned. Now both of them were stretching him with two fingers each. Percy took full advantage of his moan by attacking his lips and pushing his tongue inside to dominate his mouth. Jason gripped his waist with one hand.

Then suddenly as if by some unspoken signal, they removed their fingers from inside him and Nico felt the weird sensation of his stretched hole left empty for a moment before Jason's thick lubed up cock started pushing inside him.

Secretly he had always thought it was a little unfair for the both of them to be so gifted below the belt but it made sense their dicks matched their perfect bodies.

Percy kept kissing him to distract him from the feeling as Jason slowly pushed inside him. When he was finally seated with a groan, Percy moved until his tip was brushing against Nico's entrance. Then he started to push inside too.

Nico gasped and clawed at Percy chest, searching for purchase, something to hold onto. Percy didn't complain. In fact, sometimes Nico thought the two of them liked to be marked by him just as much as they enjoyed marking him.

Finally, Percy was balls deep inside of him too and they all moaned at the feeling.

No matter how many times they did this, Nico could not get over this feeling. Being soooo full. He never stopped being amazed that they could both fit him.

"So tight," Jason breathed.

"So hot," Percy agreed.

"So good," they both chimed.

Then they started moving, one moving in while the other pushed out. Nico was in constant euphoria as one of them always brushed against his prostrate. The pace increased until they were thrusting aggressively now. Nico could not stop the happy sounds from spilling out of his mouth. Their hands roamed his body and they both bit down on either side of his neck, making Nico tip his head back, awash in pleasure. Then Percy started stroking his cock and when Jason joined in, he knew it was all over.

"Come for us," Jason whispered in his ear. The magic words set him shooting his load all over his and Percy's chests. He saw stars and his mind was lost in a world of pleasure. 

The clamping of his muscles down on both their cocks hastened their own orgasms. Jason came first, painting his insides white. Then Percy came after a few more thrusts. Nico felt their hot, wet, sticky seed filling him up and trickling down his thighs. He collapsed, entirely exhausted against Jason's chest, panting though he hadn't done anything.

He felt his eyes beginning to close and he was powerless to stop the darkness as he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico woke up a few hours later to lips pressing soft kisses to his collarbone and neck. He blinked drowsily before turning to look out the window. The sky outside had changed to a dark blue, not quite night yet. Must be near dinnertime. He swallowed and turned back to the bed to take stock of himself. He’d been cleaned up of all traces of their activities. Someone had dressed him in his shirt and underwear and he’d been tucked under the comforter. Percy was lying close next to him and pressing kisses to the dark bruises forming on his throat and collarbone. Jason had his arms wrapped around him from the other side and was nuzzling into his hair.

The second Nico tried to get up, the two older boys tightened their holds, their grips turning to steel.

“Where are you going?” Percy complained softly.

Nico looked over at him. “Um, to dinner? I’m pretty sure its started by now.”

“It can wait… for…a bit.” Jason and Percy returned to cuddling him and giving him gentle kisses.

Nico frowned and pushed away from them anyway, rising from the bed.

Percy and Jason sighed behind him and shared a look.

“Come back Nico, stay for a little while,” Jason called.

Nico looked curiously over at him. “What for?”

“So we can snuggle you some more,” Percy answered in a teasing voice though his eyes were more serious.

Nico snorted and turned away. He was at the door now.

“Seriously, post coital affection is important,” Jason stated in a rather matter of fact tone. Percy huffed and hit Jason’s shoulder lightly with the back of his hand for his vocabulary.

Nico turned skeptical eyes over at the blonde. “Come on, we had sex. Now its over. That’s it.” He stepped out of the cabin.

Jason and Percy, still sitting on the bed, sighed again and exchanged meaningful looks.

 

Nico walked down the steps and made his way over to the dining pavilion. He never understood why they wanted to be so affectionate with him after sex. I mean it was over, what was the point? Yet they became incredibly touchy feely after each time. It almost felt like they were comforting him with their caresses and soft kisses.

Suddenly Percy and Jason appeared on either side of him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders and now sporting easy grins. Apparently they’d caught up to him faster than he’d anticipated.

They made their way to the dining pavilion and headed towards the Hades table, which had sort of become the communal table for all of their friends. Not that it really mattered anymore. After the war, Chiron had lifted the rule about sitting at your own parent’s table and now campers went to and fro switching tables frequently throughout the hour to talk to different friends.

Right now only Leo and Piper sat at the table. Leo tinkering away with some contraption while Piper sat at the end chatting with some of her siblings who had stopped by.

The three sat down, greeting Leo who hardly looked up, too preoccupied with his new invention that is until he caught sight of Nico.

He grinned. “I’d say those look painful but I’m guessing you didn’t feel a thing.”

Nico looked at him puzzled before leo held up a spoon.

Nico immediately slapped a hand over his neck, blushing pink. He’d forgotten about the hickies. He glared at Percy and Jason both of whom smirked proudly.

Leo laughed. “Hey man, no need to hide them. Love is a beautiful thing, show it to the world.” Soon-to-be-dead-Valdez settled down and added, “Those are pretty dark though.”

He was right. Thanks to Nico’s pale complexion, all color stood out pretty obviously for him and the dark purplish red bruises contrasted sharply with his skin. He lowered his hand, there was no use trying to hide them. Percy and Jason hadn’t exactly held back on him and since it was two of them, he had twice as many love bites streaking down both sides of his neck.

Nico was still scowling when Piper came down to ask them what side they were playing for capture the flag.

After they left, Piper stopped Nico. “Those look pretty bad. Do want some makeup to cover them up?” She looked at him sympathetically.

As politely as he could, Nico stiffly answered back, “No, no thank you.”

 

It was dark in the forest that night. The wind rustled the leaves in the trees and that was all Nico could hear at the moment. He was alone on guard duty and so far he had run into no one.  

A rustling sound made him turn. It was Connor who grinned victoriously when he caught sight of Nico.

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to be guarding the flag.” Connor had been stationed closer to their flag than he was.

The son of Hermes shrugged unconcerned. “Butch and Katie have got it. I was actually hoping I’d run into you here.” The blonde boy looked him appreciatively up and down.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Connor stopped close in front of him, standing a few inches taller than Nico.

“I always thought you were pretty.” He caressed one side of Nico’s face with a finger. “I like you Nico. Can I- “

What he was going to say Nico never found out because right at that moment Percy and Jason burst through the trees and locked burning eyes on Connor.

It seemed they had caught the last part of the conversation.

“Connor.” Jason growled out. His jaw was clenched, fists tight. “Get your hand off him now.” He looked ready to tear Connor’s arm off entirely.

Percy took a step closer. “And back away,” he added in a barely controlled furious voice. His eyes were dark, his expression menacing.

Connor obeyed looking worried. “Hey guys…” he started.

“I think you should be guarding your flag now,” Jason put in.

“I think we need to eliminate this threat,” Percy tilted his head making it clear what he meant by threat with his gaze still unwavering from the son of Hermes.

Said threat apparently decided he’d had enough. He bolted from the scene with Percy chasing right behind him.

Nico turned his attention back to Jason who’d come toward him, taking the slighter boy in his arms.

“That was unnecessary.”

Jason buried his face into his raven locks, breathing in his scent as if trying to calm himself down. “Mmh I disagree.” He parted, looking down to meet Nico’s eyes. “You should hear the way he talks about you.” His face wrinkled in disgust. “About all the things he’d like to do to you.”

He sounded so disapproving. Nico scoffed in amazement. “What like the things _you_ do to me?” he asked in disbelief.

“Exactly,” Percy answered grinning as stepped back through the trees.

“Speaking of those things.” Nico turned back to Jason who was wearing a matching grin. “We need to wash away all traces of _his_ touch.”

“By replacing it with ours,” Percy agreed as he wrapped his arms around Nico too.

Nico looked warily between them. “Come on guys we’re in the middle of a game.”

The horn sounded just then, signaling the end of the game.

Percy’s lips twisted slowly in a smirk while Jason grinned wider.

“We were actually coming to get you before we ran into Connor,” the son of Jupiter informed.

Nico’s eyes widened. “Y-you’re kidding me. Again? It’s only been a few hours.”

They chuckled. “What can we say?” Percy tightened his grip securely around his waist as he replied. “We just can’t get enough of you.”

The winning team cheered but Nico didn’t get to hear it as the son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter pulled him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Percy and Nico having some underwater fun

Nico stepped onto the sand wearing a white t shirt and black swim trunks. It was a sunny day at Camp Half Blood and everyone was down at the beach kicking back, soaking up sun and splashing in the water. Nico watched Connor pull Alice underwater then come up laughing. He saw someone had buried Clovis while he’d fallen asleep on the sand.

Nico stepped onto the tide relishing the cool relief from the burning hot sand on the soles of his feet. He stared out across the horizon, where the sky met the sea.

He’d been lost in his thoughts for a while before he heard someone calling his name.

“Nico!” Percy was way out in the ocean half submerged as he called to him. “Come swim with me!”

Nico was not one for shouting over long distances so he simply shook his head.

“Come on!” Percy called insistent.

Nico sat down on the beach, where the tide barely reached him, expressing his point of staying.

Percy disappeared underwater then reappeared in an impossibly short amount of time much closer to Nico.

“Come on, I’ll let you dunk my head underwater,” he coaxed.

“Percy you can breathe underwater,” Nico pointed out.

“Yeah, but it must be satisfying on some level.”

Nico felt a smile tugging on his lips against his will.

“Play with me,” Percy whined once again.

Nico sighed, rolled his eyes but complied. He got up and moved further into the water, splashing Percy when he got close enough.

Percy gave a breathtakingly happy smile then splashed him playfully back. They continued on this way, messing around in the water as small waves crashed against them.

Percy might have been endlessly energized being in the water but Nico was not. Eventually, he just lay on the sand, at the edge of the tide and rested.

“Tired already?” Percy smirked. “How about I take you underwater and get you wet in a whole new way?”

Nico opened his eyes and gave him a deadpan look, “no thanks.” 

“You sure you don’t wanna ride the beast?” Percy was smiling lasciviously. “Or, oh! How about we go underwater where you can ride something other than a wave?” He chuckled. “Or how about I just _take you_ underwater.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Nico snorted dismissively then got up. Just as he was turning away though, he felt something encircle around his ankle. He looked down to see clear water wrapping itself around his leg like it was alive. He turned to look back at Percy and his eyes widened an instant before a giant wave crashed over him, sending reeling back into the sea.

Nico broke the surface of the water, splashing and spitting out water.

“Percy!” he yelled. The boy turned to swim back to the shore but the moment he did, the tide turned against him pulling him back. Nico swam against it but for all his efforts, he remained stationary as the waves kept trying to push him further back. Then suddenly, he felt a yank and was pulled underwater but dry as Percy created an air bubble around them. The son of the sea god grinned with his arms wrapped around Nico’s waist then pulled them deeper to the bottom of the ocean floor.

Nico struggled, managing to get free of Percy’s grasp and broke out of the air bubble heading for the surface only to have the water push him right back to Percy. His arms closed around his waist again and Nico growled. Damnit underwater was Percy’s domain. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

Percy lay him on the ocean floor then settled himself between his legs. They were too far away for any other campers to catch sight of them.

At first, the older boy just pinned his wrists above his head and kissed him deeply then went to suck and nibble on his neck and collarbone. But as he moved his arms down to feel the rest of the slim pale body, Nico thrashed back and tried pushing him off. Percy quickly caught his hands again.

“Nico,” he said admonishingly like one would scold a small child. “Now you’re going to be a good boy or I’ll make this-” he ground down on Nico’s hips eliciting a gasp. “Very hard for you,” he finished.

Nico glared up at him defiantly and Percy’s smile spread slowly and dangerously. He knew that look in his eyes. It was the same one he got with Jason whenever their competitive streaks ran high. It said ‘challenge accepted.’

In a flash Percy pulled his white shirt up over his head and tangled it around his hands. While Nico was preoccupied with getting out of that, the sneaky bastard pulled down both their shorts and tossed them away. Nico freed himself just in time for Percy to grab his wrists again in one hand and grind down on his hips. Nico groaned.

Percy went back to kissing him. His tongue probed against Nico’s lips seeking entrance but Nico locked his teeth together. Percy reached down to grab his hard on in retaliation and took advantage of his gasp to push his tongue into his mouth. All throughout the French kiss, Percy stroked his member leisurely and Nico’s breaths grew faster.

Until, suddenly, he let go. Nico couldn’t stop himself, he groaned loudly in protest. He felt Percy smile against his skin then move down to suck on the side of his neck. Nico’s breathing had returned to normal before Percy touched him again, stroking slowly over his erection then faster as Nico felt his orgasm approaching. He was panting now, Percy’s hand bringing him closer and closer to the very end. Just as he was sure he was going to come, Percy let go. Nico whined loudly feeling completely frustrated.

“Percy!” he complained, utterly annoyed.

“Hmm? What is it?” he faked an innocent voice. Smug bastard knew what he was doing.

Nico ground his teeth together and struggled, uselessly once more against the older boy’s hold. Say what you will about the sons of the big three’s powers, when it came to size Percy and Jason had more muscle weight on him.

Percy continued with his little game again only this time Nico reached his climax point much quicker being denied it twice before. And same as before, Percy took his hand off right as he was about to blow.

“Stop it!” Nico shouted unwillingly. He hadn’t wanted to say anything. He knew Percy wanted him to beg for it or something like that and he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“Stop? You want me to stop?” Percy asked unhelpfully. He had now left a pattern of reddish purple marks down Nico’s neck and collarbone.

Nico groaned in frustration. Percy continued on this way for a while. Finally, though Nico had enough.

“Percy please!” he pleaded desperately. As much as he hated it, he’d given in. He couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust his hips up seeking any kind of friction but Percy cruelly lifted himself away.

“Please what?”

He moaned pitifully. “Stop teasing me, just let me come,” he begged.

Percy leaned up to look at him. “Are you going to be a good boy now?”

“Yes!”

“Do exactly what I say?”

“Yes!”

“Are you going to be willing?”

“YES!”

“Hmm, I’m not sure I believe you.”

“PERCY PLEASE! I swear, I promise I’ll do anything!” Nico sobbed “Just please, please _please_ let me come.” He writhed again helplessly.

Percy grinned triumphantly then gave him a chaste kiss. “Hush baby, I’ve got you. Okay here’s the deal. I’ll let you come at the end if you’re willing and stop resisting. But _only_ when I say so. Come before and I won’t let you come for a whole week.” Nico looked at him. “I’ll tell Jason not to let you either,” he promised.

Nico sniffed then nodded, “Okay.”

“Good.” Percy let go of his wrists, bruised by now surely. Complacently, Nico kept them still.

Percy kissed his swollen lips again. “Now grab under your knees and hold your legs open for me.”

Nico glared at him and Percy raised a brow silently daring him to refuse. Nico exhaled then grabbed his legs under the knees, as told, raised them and spread them. He grimaced at the lewd position. This was acting… he was like a whore. Opening his legs, asking to be taken.

Percy, however, seemed to love it. His lascivious smile grew bigger and his eyes darkened as they raked over him. Then suddenly, the air bubble began pulling back until only their top halves were inside it, their legs left out in the ocean. Nico frowned. What was Percy doing? Then the bubble returned to its original shape and they were completely inside it once again. Nico opened his mouth, about to ask what that had been about when he noticed something. All the sand that had been sticking to them had been pushed away along with the water leaving them dry and relatively clean.

Then Percy stuck one finger in his own mouth, coating it thoroughly in saliva before pushing it past his ring of muscles. Nico stiffened up on instinct but then Percy leaned down to kiss a spot on his neck that made him shudder and go limp, relaxing inadvertently. Percy stuck the next finger in his mouth, using Nico’s saliva this time to get it wet then pushed it inside him too. Percy scissored his fingers all while hunting for that one spot to make things enjoyable for Nico.

He got it on the next try. One of the three fingers inside him brushed against his prostrate making him gasp and jerk a little. He was nowhere near sensitive enough yet to get a bigger reaction than that but Percy still noticed. He hit that spot again then added a fourth finger.

Normally Nico might have complained about the necessity of stretching him with four fingers. He might have believed Percy was just torturing him by prolonging his orgasm even further but he knew better. One look down was all it took to remind him of the size of Percy’s dick. Four fingers indeed. And no matter how many times they did this, Nico still had that hesitant moment of ‘I don’t think he’s going to fit’ right before Percy started pushing his way slowly yet steadily into him.

Then he was seated completely inside him, balls resting against his skin and Percy groaned as his body shook slightly and Nico knew, with some sixth sense, that he was holding back on blowing right there.

His head dropped into the hollow against Nico’s neck and then he growled low and deep. The sound sent shivers down Nico’s back then Percy was pulling out of him again until only his tip remained before pushing back inside.

His rhythm started slow and that was fine, that was all good before suddenly his prostrate was being hit on every thrust and Nico was screaming. Okay, yeah now he was screaming. But he couldn’t have stopped if he tried. He had already been holding himself back from coming until Percy said he could but now with the added stimulation, it was pure torture. Pure, blissful, sweet, sweet torture.

“Percy!” he screamed. He didn’t have to say anymore as Percy mercifully reached down, stroked his cock and said hoarsely, “you can come.” It only took two strokes for him to let go, coming forcefully all over Percy’s chest and abs.

His orgasm lasted a long time. Long enough for Percy to thrust harder and faster while he was in the middle of it causing him to groan with over-sensitized pleasure. Percy came only a few moments after, moaning loudly and shooting his thick seed into Nico’s ass.

Nico felt the hot, sticky wetness spreading inside him then overflowing past his cheeks. He let his legs collapse, unable to hold them anymore and Percy didn’t complain, dropping onto him like a log. Nico didn’t mind though, he enjoyed the feeling of weight pressing onto him. Both heroes closed their eyes, too overwhelmed to move.

But then Percy did move, grabbing hold of his waist again and propelling their air bubble to the surface, allowing it to burst as their heads broke above the water. Then he used the waves to push them to beach and thankfully the water cleaned away all traces of their cum leaving the sea just a little bit saltier than what it was.

Nico laid on his back on the sand surprised to see that it was dusk now and everyone had left. Percy leaned down and lifted Nico up and over his shoulder. Somehow he knew the dark haired boy was too boneless to move on his own right now. After all, the water reenergized Percy and Nico had been holding back on his orgasm for a long time.

Dripping, Percy carried the spent boy back into his dark cabin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got at least 10 more chapters planned


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Nico spend some alone time

A shriek of laughter from a couple of passing Hermes girls made Nico jump and scowl. Damnit couldn't they be quiet? He was trying to listen for heavy, big footed sounds of approach. Unless Jason chose to fly, in which case he wouldn't hear him approach at all.

Cautiously Nico peered around the table he was hiding behind. (Yes, not one of his finer moments). He chose the arts and crafts building because he figured hey, why not hide in plain sight? Fleeing to a remote place like the Pegasus stables hadn't helped him so much last time. And if Jason did manage to find him here it wasn't like he was just going to cart him off in front of all these people, right?

Right?

Nico paled and sunk lower. Officially he was crouched on the floor to pick up pencils. In actuality he thought he'd caught sight of a blond head and was surreptitiously trying to see whether it was Jason. Said person moved back into his field of vision and Nico breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Malcolm Pace. He straightened back up again and brushed himself off only to freeze when he overheard a conversation taking place by the front doors.

"Hey Austin, have you seen Nico around?"

"Hmm. No sorry, I just got here."

"Okay thanks anyway." The friendly voice of his nightmare moved on but Nico was already out the window.

That was the problem of hiding in crowded places. Other people would always be too happy to give you away. He knew it would take two seconds for someone at arts and crafts to say they had seen him there and Jason would know he was hot on his trail.

He ran blindly before realizing he was heading for the cabins. Ah, what the hell? Jason was bound to have checked the Hades cabin first thing, why not hide out there in the most obvious place? It might be stupid enough to work.

While he ran, Nico didn't even consider shadow travel. Last time he had gotten so tired he'd passed out in the strawberry fields where Percy and Jason had found him and taken him back to his cabin. There they'd sat and patiently waited for him to wake up.  _How thoughtful_.

He kept running until finally he was inside the habitually dark cabin. He slammed the door shut behind him before turning to lean on it, panting.

"Oh," he realized quietly.

Jason stood leisurely in the corner, arms crossed, obviously waiting for him. His patient expression was of one who knew the inevitability of the thing they were waiting for.

"Come on," he said simply.

Nico sighed and reluctantly walked towards the bed.

Jason climbed over it and met him there. His arms unfolded and enfolded him instead. He leaned his head down and kissed him and it shocked Nico. He didn't know why. They had kissed a hundred times before but it still came as a surprise every time as if each kiss were new and different even if the lips were the same.

Nico sighed into his mouth, parting open for his insistent tongue. Jason dominated his mouth with the same confidence that he always carried himself.

He was pressed close against Jason's body whose hands wandered down his back from where they'd gripped him, unhesitatingly diving below the waistband of his jeans. He cupped him from behind while his other hand moved upwards, tracing the curve of his spine.

His lips released his with a squelch and in the brief interlude, Jason cast away both their clothing.

Nico was banking on the element of surprise when he suddenly jumped off the bed. Jason had been in the process of removing his own shirt so Nico figured he had a few seconds. Yet, before his feet could even brush the ground, a sudden strong wind pushed him back onto the bed. Jason's arms locked around him and Nico growled.

Percy could control waves to swallow him and Jason could turn the air practically solid. And what the hell could Nico do? Raise skeletons? Well shockingly enough, buried skeletons actually weren't that easy to come by. Shadow travel oh sure, except with Jason's constant contact he would just get pulled along with him to wherever the hell he ended up.

Jason's lips reattached to Nico but this time to the pale perfect skin of his neck. Between him and Percy, Nico's marks never really healed.

Then suddenly the guy was pushing him backwards onto the bed, pinning him down. And there was the Jason he knew.

Instinctively, Nico pushed back trying to resist as Jason took more control. The older boy bent his head down and kissed him aggressively but Nico turned his head sideways breaking off the kiss. Jason wasn't deterred though as he simply moved down to the exposed portion of his neck and collarbone while his hands roamed freely over his body, gripping and squeezing and massaging.

Nico's body turned hot, his breaths grew deeper. Jason moved down and pushed his legs wide open to him. When he took him into his searing, hot, wet mouth Nico's head fell back against the pillows, eyes closing.

There was no need to tie him to the bed, not when Jason was doing this. His sinful, soft tongue wrapped around him and Nico wondered why they didn't use pleasure as a form of interrogation. It was basically torture anyway.

Especially when Jason let go of him to sit back up. His icy blue eyes x-rayed him as they moved up and down his body and Nico was embarrassed to feel his arousal increasing.

Jason reached for a bottle of lube and slicked himself up. Nico endured the feeling of being stretched out for a few minutes; this was his least favorite part. The son of Jupiter lined himself up but right before pushing inside, he paused still hovering over the entrance. Then Jason looked at him and smiled and Nico knew nothing good would follow.

Jason let go of himself to reach for Nico's hand. Up until this point, his arms had sort of just laid limply next to him like useless noodles but now Jason took his hand and wrapped it around the base of his erection and wrapped his own hand over Nico's so he was now making Nico hold his cock. Just before Nico could ask what the hell he was doing, Jason was pushing himself past his rim.

Nico glared up at him as he suddenly understood what he was doing. Jason was making Nico fuck himself with Jason's dick. He struggled, trying to let go but Jason's hand held firm around him as kept steadily pushing his cock inwards. And using Nico's hand to do it!

"Mmh," Jason closed his eyes as more of him entered Nico. "Feel good babe?" Jason grinned down at him.

Nico bared his teeth in a scowl and Jason pinned his other hand down to the mattress before he could even think of moving it.

Adding insult to injury, Jason stopped to slowly pull out of Nico a little before pushing back in still using the boy's hand to do it. All the while Jason locked eyes with him and his smirk grew when Nico became more incensed.

Nico wiggled his hips, trying to move away but Jason leaned down and bit his neck lightly in retaliation. Nico stifled a small cry and stilled while Jason trailed his lips up to whisper in his ear.

"Is this enough for you, Nico? Or do you wish Percy was here? Hm? Filling you up more with his cock alongside mine." The blonde nibbled at his earlobe. "Do you need more than one cock in you to feel satisfied?"

"Let go," Nico growled.

Jason chuckled lightly, his breath ghosting over his ear. "I want you to come from my dick alone because this is all you need. You're going to come untouched- that's right, you heard me, untouched."

"That's impossible," Nico protested between grit teeth.

"Oh no, I'm going prove all you need is for your ass to be thoroughly fucked." Jason nipped his ear one last time leaning back up and pushing himself all the way inside.

Like with Percy, it was just a bit too much, too wide, and too big.  _And too perfect_ , said a traitorous voice inside his head as he moaned unwillingly.

Jason set a hard and fast pace, finally letting go of his hand and pinning it instead beside his head. He found his prostate almost immediately and hit it on every single thrust causing delicious, unintentional sounds to pour out of Nico's mouth.

His fingers twitched in Jason's grasp. He longed to stroke one hand over himself and release the building pressure.

Jason switched the grip on his wrists to one hand and ran the other down his torso. His thumb brushed over his nipple and then came to grip his waist.

It was too much. Nico lifted his hips off the bed trying to get some friction but Jason simply pushed him back down with an amused smile.

Nico could feel his desperation growing and forebodingly he suspected Jason could tell too.

A practically devilish look entered his partner's eye. "Tell me how you want it."

Nico glared up at him, biting his tongue. Then Jason shifted a little somehow moving exactly the right way to make Nico moan out loud involuntarily.

"Tell me," he commanded. Nico fixed his gaze on a spot on the ceiling to the right of Jason's head and exhaled.

"Harder."

"And what's the magic word?" Jason asked sweetly.

Nico glared at him furiously and bit back several obscenities. "Harder  _please._ "

"As you wish." Jason's thrusts became brutal and he tilted his head to capture his lips in a vicious kiss.

Nico felt himself twitch ominously.  _Oh no._ He did not want to prove Jason right by coming untouched but if he kept going like this, Nico was afraid he wouldn't last long.

Then Jason took his legs and lifted them over his shoulders and Nico failed miserably in trying not to scream. This position allowed him to thrust much deeper. He felt himself leaking precome.

"Come on, Nico. Come for me." Jason urged nearing his own climax.

The boy shook his head weakly, holding on to the last dregs of his resistance.  _He would not give in. He would not give in. He would not- oh fuck._

Try as hard as he could, Jason could not make himself come after Nico. The sensation of Jason hitting his peak inside him triggered his own orgasm.

For a moment everything turned white. When his vision returned to him, Nico found Jason lying in a collapsed heap off to the side, half on top of him. At some point Nico's legs had come down and Jason still hadn't pulled out.

They lay there for a few minutes or hours unmoving.

Jason recovered faster than him. Of course. Nico was the type of person to usually pass out after an orgasm while Percy and Jason were like energizer bunnies, always ready for another round.

Jason moved to the side facing him and wrapped his arms lightly around Nico's waist. He kissed his forehead.

"Told you," he said smugly.

Nico gave a half hearted glare. He was too tired to really get angry.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't love it," Jason said when he glared.

"Doesn't it bother you what you're doing? This is rape."

Jason frowned seriously. "No Nico. You and I both know the only reason you're against this is because you think you don't deserve to feel good."

"My reasons don't matter. No means no," Nico snapped.

Jason's expression softened and he pulled him gently closer and cradled him to his chest. "We're your friends. We love you and we're not going to let you cut yourself off from being happy." He nuzzled into Nico's shoulder. "And I know this does make you happy."

Nico said nothing but allowed Jason to continue his warm show of affection in the form of soft touches and gentle kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously sex without consent is rape and I'm NOT trying to imply otherwise. This is a work of fiction so don't try this at home kids


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason perspectives mixed in there and a flashback to Nico's first time.

They burst through the door letting sunlight into the dusty, dim cabin. The door slammed loudly against the wall violently shattering the silence. They strode in with determination in every step and intense hungry looks in their eyes. Nico could practically smell the testosterone coming off of them and see the alpha-ness in every sure movement. Jason pushed up the sleeves of his shirt like he was getting ready to do a job while Percy was unbuckling his belt with one hand, his intense gaze unwavering. His other hand reached for Nico, pushing him down as he got on top of him. Twin looming figures closing in on him.

Nico jerked awake and sat upright as he blinked around at the dark cabin in confusion for a few moments. His chest rose and fell with heaving breaths and sweat clung to his skin making his shirt stick. Then he groaned and fell back against the sheets. God damn it, they were invading his  _dreams_  now. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.

 

Nico shaded his eyes and glared at the sun as he descended the steps of his cabin early in the morning. The only thing good about mornings were how few campers were up and around.

Only a few kids were at the dining pavilion. Nico noticed Percy and Jason chatting animatedly at the Hades table. Percy looked up and waved at him with a bright smile.

Nico was just about to head over there when a voice right next to him piped up.

"Hey Nico. That was a great duel yesterday." Mitchell was one of the few kids sitting at the Aphrodite table which Nico was standing beside.

"Oh, thanks Mitchell."

"That one move you did where…" and then they chatted for a few minutes about the swordfight Nico had won yesterday at the sword fighting arena.

Across the dining pavilion two demigods were pent up with too much violence for that time of day as they watched the scene in front of them. Pretty boy Mitchel shamelessly flirting with Nico as he complimented his moves. Nico who was too oblivious and adorably innocent to realize it was anything more than a casual conversation. It was times like these that the boys were grateful for Nico's coming-from-an-old-fashioned-time cluelessness.

Jason clenched his teeth as he saw Mitchell appreciatively check out the gorgeous body in front of him when Nico looked away for a moment. Percy was on the verge of breaking the glass in his hand as he restrained himself from getting up and going over there to show Mitchel a real sword fight if he liked them so much.

Before he met Nico, Percy had never really been one to get jealous and he suspected Jason hadn't either. No, Annabeth was the possessive one who didn't want to share her friends, though she'd certainly gotten better about that over the years.

But now Nico was inspiring a whole host of new feelings in Percy, most of them good and amazing and great but distinct among them, jealousy and possessiveness. Never had Percy wanted so much to just have someone all to himself. He wanted to keep him like a secret, safe and secure locked away from everyone else.

It seemed to Jason that everyone but Nico was aware of how attractive he was. His beautiful silky black hair was artfully messy in a way other people would spend hours to achieve with tons of product and styling but which Nico simply rolled out of bed with. His skin no longer sickly pale like it had been after getting out of the jar but now a smooth luminescent cream that seemed to soak up the sunlight and glow like moonlight. His clothes were always dark, loose and sloppy but faintly hinted at the slight, perfect body they hid beneath. His small waist, the curves of his muscles, the straight hips, Jason practically drooled just thinking about it. There was that irresistible bone structure that hid coyly behind his flesh but peeped out to tease at moments when he stretched a certain way. The exquisite pink lips were oftentimes the only color on that body. Like an old photograph, Nico was all shades of black and white as if to emphasize the fact that he was from the past.

And then there were the eyes and where could Jason even start? It was the black of the night outside your window, the dark of the unknown, the black of the universe which could never be understood. Jason felt himself being sucked in every time he looked into those eyes like black holes and he wondered if Nico were trying to suck his soul right out of his body.

In simple terms, Nico was hot. And nearly everyone could see it. All day Jason had to put up with guys and the occasional girls flirting with him and checking him out. Their eyes roving up and down over that handsome body made Jason want to do bad things. How dare they? Nico was his, his and Percy's and no one but them had a right to look at him like that. That divine body was theirs, it belonged to  _them_ and Jason just wanted to scream it out loud. It was why he loved leaving marks on him, telling everyone very clearly that he was taken.

And all of that was just the surface, just the appearance, the top layer of Nico. It was all the little things that really got to Percy. The way he rolled his eyes, tapped his feet, tilted his wrist, scrunched his nose, leaned back on his heels, every thoughtful glance at the clouds, every snort, every shift was completely maddening. What did it mean? Why did he do them? What was he thinking? At night Percy lay awake putting the clues together like he was trying to solve the case of Nico. Who was this boy?

Nico thought that they were insatiable. He had no idea. It was a constant test of wills for Percy and Jason not to just touch Nico, caress him, kiss him, hold him in any way. Nico thought their sex was excessive but he had no idea how much they were already holding themselves back for him. Percy certainly couldn't bring himself to take it down to anything less than a few times a day.

Jason knew he had certainly never been this horny around Piper and  _she_  was child of Aphrodite for gods' sake. Nico was like an aphrodisiac to him and Jason was addicted to the drug.

Finally, Nico and Mitchell's conversation came to end when Lacy interrupted.

"Uh, Nico? I just thought you should know Percy and Jason have been staring at you for a while."

Nico turned around and was chilled to realize she'd been being nice when she said "staring". Eye fucking was the only accurate word Nico could think of. He turned back to the table.

"… Right, well I'm gonna get some breakfast," Nico said awkwardly. "See you guys later." They waved him goodbye.

Walking to his own table, Nico tried to ignore the way the two boys were undressing him with their eyes. In his dream they had stared at him with such intensity. Nico tried to push that out of his head as he sat down next to Jason, facing Percy.

"Good morning," they chimed.

"Morning," Nico said back, looking between them a little disturbed. What was with the unison?

Then Jason took a bite of his toast, smirked and asked, "So how's your back?"

Nico sighed and everything was back to normal.

 

At camp, injuries were inevitable. They were just something you had to get used to and Nico knew, better than most, that if you had been injured, it probably wasn't your first and it probably wouldn't be your last so there was no use crying about it. So he wondered whose bright idea it was to tell Percy and Jason that he was in the infirmary.

It was minor. By camp half blood measures, it was practically a nose bleed but of course Jason and Percy completely overreacted storming into the infirmary, weapons out, murder in their eyes startling all the patients.

Jason reached him first. "What happened?"

"And do we need to kill anyone?" Percy raised a brow.

Nico sighed; a nonchalant balm to their intensity. "I fell off the lava wall. No big deal."

Jason then turned to Austin Lake, the healer who was tending to him. "How's he hurt?"

"He's fine, really. Just scraped his arm a little when he fell and a minor burn on his other hand. There are no broken bones or bruises, he'll be good to go as soon as I finish wrapping this." Austin referred to the scratches he was bandaging.

Jason sat down on the adjacent bed with every intention of waiting it out. Percy apparently was full of too much misplaced homicidal fervor to sit down and paced in front of his bed instead.

They could have used Ambrosia but it was too valuable to use for such minor scrapes and Nico was perfectly fine with waiting for these to heal naturally.

Finally, Austin finished and declared him good to go then got up to see to the other patients.

Jason leaned forward. "How is it? Does it hurt? Are you in pain?"

Nico snorted, swinging his legs out of bed. "Please Jason, you and I have had more serious injuries."

Percy stopped his ceaseless pacing and stared at him with dark eyes. "Don't we know it. Now answer him Nico, are you in pain?"

"Not enough," Nico muttered reflexively. They still heard him though and glared darkly.

"And this is exactly why we have to ask," Percy said in frustration.

"It's none of your business-"

"Yes it is, if you're hurting yourself-" Jason interrupted only to be cut off.

"I'm not hurting myself!"

"No but you're certainly allowing it," Percy interjected.

"It was an accident!" Nico yelled in exasperation.

"And everything  _he_ did? That was an accident?" Percy's voice dripped with heavy contempt.

Nico leaned back and ground his teeth taking a minute to calm himself before stating flatly, "I reiterate, that was none of your business."

Jason let out a frustrated breath and ran a hand through his hair. Percy folded his arms with a look of impenetrable stubbornness and said, "When are you going to get everything about you is our business." There was no room in his voice for argument.

Nico scoffed quietly and stood up feeling done with all of this. He strode past Percy only to be stopped when he grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

Nico looked back with impatience and Percy kissed him, hard.

Morbidly Nico thought of ghosts, of their desperation to be remembered. This was kind of like that.

They parted and Nico looked up at him dizzily. Then Jason said, "Come here."

Nico looked back to see him still sitting on the bed waiting with outstretched arms. Reluctantly Nico walked between them and Jason held him firmly as he kissed him for a fair stretch of time. Nico could swear Jason was transmitting electric sparks through his lips, probably still riled up about that argument.

Their lips disconnected but Jason held on to him. "Come back to my cabin. Leo, Piper and Annabeth will be there. We're playing Pictionary." Nico snorted softly and Jason smiled.

 

Pictionary quickly grew boring so the gang switched to a game of truth or dare. Nico sat out after a few rounds because he refused to do stupid things just because someone 'dared' him to. Instead he flipped through a book that had been lying around. The others still teasingly tossed out questions and dares to him though which he ignored.

Annabeth and Piper left before long just as the sky outside the windows turned dark blue.

"Hey I've got one for Nico," Leo said grinning.

Nico turned the page of his book.

"Is it true that it was either Percy or Jason who took your virtue? Leo wriggled his eyebrows while Percy and Jason slowly grinned at each other.

Nico blushed red as the memory came back to him…

 

Jason shoved Percy off him and took his place straddling him before sealing their lips. Nico moaned unwillingly for the first time.

Then Jason's weight was pushed off him and Nico drew one ragged breath before Percy vigorously attacked his lips.

It might have been every gay guy's dream to have two amazingly hot guys fighting to make out with you but Nico was not with it. He pushed against Percy's chest trying to shove him off but the boy didn't even seem to notice, distracted instead by Jason who was once again trying to take his place.

"Back off Grace, I said we could share him not that you'd get to go first."

"Oh you're high if you think  _you're_  going first."

Percy tightened his arms territorially around Nico. "His V-card has got my name on it."

"Jackson there's no way I'm letting anyone else pop that cherry."

"Neither of you are going  _at all_. NOW GET OFF ME!" Nico thrashed wildly but his interruption turned out to be a mistake as it drew both boys' attentions back to him. They dropped their argument in favor of working together to pin Nico down and turn him once again into a moaning, writhing mess.

They removed his trousers and underwear baring him completely naked. Jason held his wrists overhead with hand and sucked on his neck leaving a trail of dark bruises while Percy attached his lips to his nipple, nibbling on the sensitive bud.

Nico groaned when Percy grinded down on his hips. Even more when he reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking it in his hands. As much as he wanted him to stop he was disappointed when he did.

Jason's lips detached momentarily from his neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

Nico looked down to see Percy lubing his own cock up with his own spit and precome.

"What does it look like Grace?" Percy used his slick fingers to push inside Nico who gasped, never having had anything go in there.

Jason jerked Nico away from Percy. "I'm going first."

"Only one of us can go first," Percy snapped, pulling Nico's legs back down toward him. "So how do you wanna settle this?"

"Both of you aren't going first!" Nico exploded. The words didn't really make sense but he was too disoriented for correct grammar and they seemed to keep forgetting he was there.

The two older boys looked at each other. "Both of us…?"

By some invisible signal both boys moved simultaneously. Percy quickly jerked off his cock with strong purposeful strokes.

"Ah," Nico cried out as he came for the first time at the hand of someone else.

Percy then swiped his fingers through cum on his stomach and inserted them back inside him, this time three at a time.

Jason pulled his torso up, moving to sit behind him and pushed him to sit on Percy's lap who moved forward to accommodate. Jason swiped his fingers through the remaining cum on his stomach and lubed up his own cock while Percy adjusted Nico's legs to wrap around him.

Percy met Jason's electric blue eyes. "Ready?"

Nico wished he could have been more coherent in that moment to realize what was happening but it was all new to him and he was still recovering from his most intense orgasm.

Jason lifted Nico's hips up. Tilted them forward, more like, towards Percy who urged him to put his arms around him. Nico's head was in a cloud and he vacantly obeyed.

Then the most curious thing happened. Percy grabbed his and Jason's dicks with hand and guided them inside Nico, using his other hand to keep him stretched wide.

Slowly, unbelievably the two dicks slid deeper inside him, pushing and making way as they went.

Percy might not know a lot about sex aside from practical knowledge. But he was sure that this here was something special. Stretching was one thing but there came a point where physical limitations were met. And for some people those limits were met at a size much smaller than Percy's own cock. And that was fine, nothing wrong with that. Percy knew he and Jason were relatively big objectively speaking. He knew some people just couldn't bottom no matter how much lube they used or how much they stretched without feeling discomfort. But Nico? Nico was a god.

It was his first time. His first time and Percy and Jason both managed to slip inside him. At. The. Same. Time. And he was still so so deliciously tight. He'd been tight when Percy had fingered him with one finger and still tight when he'd stretched him with four fingers. The best part of all though was that he didn't even show the slightest sign of discomfort, not the slightest hint of pain. Percy was all prepared for that, ready to distract him with kisses until it started feeling good or forgo the whole idea altogether and go for hand and blow jobs instead. But Nico simply blinked once, looking surprised and Percy wanted to kiss him. He thanked the gods for the amazing genes that allowed his cute, slight Nico to easily stretch to fit two large cocks inside him. It was like he was  _made_  to be taken. And Percy knew in that moment that Nico was meant for them, that he was perfect.

It was the strangest sensation for Nico. He'd never had sex before or even thought about it much but when he'd seen Percy and Jason naked for the first time he did not believe either one of them would fit inside him. So all their bickering was pointless or so he thought. But his own body surprised him, seeming to defy physics by fitting two larger objects in a smaller cavity. Or maybe Percy's fingers worked magic.

Both boys moaned the moment they were fully seated and closed their eyes so close to the edge already. They took a few moments to get a handle on themselves and then slowly, Percy started moving. Then Jason followed and it was like a switch flipped. Suddenly both boys were showering him in so much praise and thrusting vigorously in and out.

Their words jumbled together in an incoherent mess but Nico managed to pick out, "You're so flexible."

"So freaking tight."

"Gods you feel so hot."

"Fuck, Nico you're amazing."

"You're so good- "

"Holy shit you're perfect."

Nico blushed. Both from the worship and the blooming pleasure in his nether regions. He felt so satisfyingly full, which was odd because he'd never felt 'empty' before but it was like getting something you never knew you wanted. Like having something that you never knew you were missing. Nico became mesmerized and addicted to the feeling of something tugging at his rim and something pushing in to fill him up again.

He hardly noticed when he became hard again until Percy stroked one hand over him. Jason joined him and added a hand to stroke over him too.

The constant brush against his prostrate meant he didn't last long. He could feel it building inside him and for a moment Nico was on the crest of a wave. Then he came and that wave washed over him, wiping his mind clean of everything but bliss. Distantly he could hear shouting as Percy and Jason came inside him one by one.

Nico didn't know then but Percy and Jason had come much sooner that first time than they normally would in the future and they had certainly gone much easier on him too. Compared to some of the nights Nico could think of now, that first time had been an off day for them.

 

"You want to answer him Nico or should I?" Nico snapped back to the present to see Percy smiling at him slyly.

Oh right, the question. That was why this was so embarrassing, his virginity had been taken by Percy  _and_ Jason.

Leo was looking back and forth between them. "Why? Who is it? One of you right?"

Percy opened his mouth and Jason chuckled when the pillow Nico threw hit his face.

"Both of us Leo," Jason answered reclining back on his forearms. "Percy and I couldn't stop fighting on who'd get to take Nico's precious virtue. So we both did."

Leo looked stunned for a moment then burst into raucous laughter. Nico scowled as the curly haired demigod rolled on the floor. Percy chuckled quietly too.

"Oh that is hilarious. Ah I needed that," Leo said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh would you look at that. It's curfew," Nico remarked scathingly as he stood up.

Jason looked out the window. "He's right, you guys better get going. Before the harpies catch you."

"Oh they'd never catch me. I'd roast them like chickens," Leo grinned mischievously wiggling his fingertips.

Percy led Leo and Nico out of the cabin, checking for harpies first before deeming the coast was clear. Leo snuck back to his cabin while Percy and Nico made for theirs.

A screech in the night sky broke the silence, "Campers out of bed! Harpies will feast on a tasty meal!"

"Get in here!" Percy shouted at Nico. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in towards the Poseidon cabin, which was much closer than the Hades cabin.

Percy slammed the door then peeked out the window. Nico saw twin shadows pass by and then Percy's shoulders relaxed.

"They're gone. We're safe." Percy turned around to face him and leaned back against the wall with a relieved smile. "Whew, that close."

"Yeah." In the semi darkness, Percy's eyes looked dark green.

"Stay here with me for the night. It's safer than going out there again," Percy said, taking his hand.

Nico shook his head. "I don't have to. I'm going to shadow travel back to my cabin."

Percy pouted, apparently having forgotten about this, then drew him closer. "No please, Nico, stay here!" he whined childishly.

Percy used the same light tone he'd used when he coaxed Nico to play in the ocean with him the other day but in the seconds that passed something changed.

Nico couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Their close proximity charged the distance between them with electricity. The silence made each breath audible. Nico could hear his breathing, slightly speeding up, and Percy's. They were out of sync. As the silence lengthened, Percy's face lost its childish pout, becoming more serious. His eyes grew darker, sharper and more intense like they were burning holes in him. Everything about him changed as he dropped the playful veneer. When he spoke, his voice was no longer pleading but dark, authoritative, and downright domineering.

"You're staying here." Nico shivered. It was almost a threat. And something powerful in him made him agree, told him not to even think about fighting that voice.

He nodded silently and Percy pulled him closer by the hand and hoisted him up. Normally, he would have complained about that. Percy carried him backwards toward the bed, never taking his eyes off of him and then dropped him onto the mattress. Nico lost his breath as Percy bent down and slowly crawled over him. This was just like his dream.

He tilted Nico's head up and leaned down to kiss him not softly, not gently but slowly at first. Precisely, like he knew exactly what he was doing. Nico's fingers slid into his hair, pulling and gripping. Soon the kiss became aggressive. Not just aggressive but power hungry, like Percy was trying to suck something more than his breath right out of him.

Nico would never admit to it but coming from a time when everyone had fearfully walked on thin ice around him, it was refreshing to be claimed so territorially.

Nico would get chills whenever he thought about that night. Percy was like a demon. Not as fast and aggressive as one but as scary. Clothes were discarded, sheets were gripped, teeth were used. Nico remembered Percy using his belt to tie his hands to the railings at one point. There was no talking, no begging. By some unspoken rule, they kept the silence unbroken.

And in the end, all that was left was the evidence of what transpired. Pretty purple bruises scattered on his neck and collarbone. Bruises on his inner thighs shaped like fingerprints. Swollen lips, bruised hips, bite marks on his neck and inner thighs.

Percy didn't let go of him. Not even when it was over. He draped one arm over his waist possessively and fell asleep. Nico followed soon after.

 

When Nico woke up, light was streaming through the cracks in the curtains. His arm reached out and fell flat. The other side of the bed was cold.

Nico was alone.

 


	6. Chapter 6

He lay there for several moments thinking nothing at all.

Then he crashed; his mood dropped several levels into a deep melancholy. The world tilted and shifted into a new reality and Nico saw now that the sunlight laid everything bare, every dust particle, every shadowed corner. All of last night's mistakes, all of  _his_ mistakes.

Nico felt tears well up in his eyes that had no business being there. He had no idea why he was feeling like this. They'd had sex before. Okay he'd never woken up alone after sex but hadn't that been what he'd wanted all along? To be left alone? He should be happy that they (or at least Percy) was finally listening to him. Although Nico was a little annoyed that he chose now to listen to him.

He was getting what he wanted. How many times had he complained about their touchy feely, over-affectionate tendencies after sex? They never made sense to him, why they would stick around after getting what they wanted.

Well he didn't have to wonder about that anymore.

All of sudden Nico felt disgusting. He felt  _used_  like an old condom wrapper or a napkin.

Gods, what had he done? No, he had no right to feel that way, he hadn't had a choice in what happened. But he did enjoy it immensely. He shouldn't have enjoyed it. It was wrong, shameful. Nico had accepted being gay but this was just too much, wasn't it? Besides, Percy had forced him into it; he was supposed to be against it, not enjoy it!

And since when did he allow himself to feel so good anyway? He didn't deserve it.

Nico became preoccupied on what he did deserve. He wished Marcus was here. He missed his belt, his firm hands. He wanted him here, now, as he felt self-hatred rising sharply in his chest.

Not for the first time, Nico felt resentful of Percy and Jason for driving him out of camp, for taking that away from him. He wanted to hurt himself, wanted to punish himself but these were things he could not do alone.

He was mad at Percy, upset with him even, but then why did he feel like  _he_ was the one who did something wrong?

He was to blame for everything wrong. Completely worthless.

Nico felt himself sinking into the bed but deeper than that too. He was sinking to the pit of the ocean, to its dark and shadowy depths, alone and forgotten where he belonged.

The sunlight and blankets did nothing to prevent the cold setting into his limbs.

He didn't want to get up. In fact, he never wanted to get up. He didn't want to leave this bed, he didn't want to go outside and he definitely didn't want to see other people.

But there was nothing for it. Being a demigod meant doing things you didn't want to do. And now that Nico thought about it, that applied to pretty much everyone.

He pushed the covers off and performed the grueling task of getting out of bed.

 

It was near the dining pavilion that Nico caught sight of Percy, running frantically towards him.

"Nico! I'm so sorry I left! There was this emergency, a fire somehow started near the woods and it was spreading fast and would've killed the dryads but luckily some campers saw and started putting it out but there was still too much so they called me, you slept right through it, but I had to go and help and I used the water from the lake to put out the fire completely and no one was hurt, thank gods but now they think maybe some fireworks went off and started it, but anyway-"

"Percy, take a breath!" Nico interrupted when it seemed clear Percy would talk himself blue.

Percy complied, taking one deep breath before saying again, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Of course. It's fine, Percy," Nico assured him.

Percy hesitated, searching his face. "Why don't we head back to my cabin and catch a movie? We can grab Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Rachel along the way." Nico considered it.

"I've got smuggled popcorn and soda," Percy tempted.

Nico smiled. "Sure."

Percy grinned way too enthusiastically and loped his arm around his shoulders as they set off to round up the others.

 

Nico snuggled back into the pillows and Percy and Jason reflexively tightened their holds on either side of him.

The movie was pretty funny and just bland enough for Nico not to get too invested. The girls certainly seemed engrossed in it as they lounged in front of them on the spare comforter and pillows Percy had thrown on the floor.

All in all, it was a pretty cozy and relaxing morning and Nico felt his mind being lulled towards some of the sleep he'd missed last night.

The ending credits rolled and the girls stretched and said their goodbyes. Annabeth was off to do some architectural planning, Piper was headed to train and Rachel wanted to work on an art project. Jason closed the door behind them and headed back to him and Percy who was placing slow kisses on neck.

Nico felt very warm and languid so he didn't mind when Jason cuddled close to him from the other side, his arm twining around his waist to stroke slowly over his ribs.

He was already halfway dozing when his head came to rest on Percy's chest. In that peaceful twilight stage between full wakefulness and true sleep, Nico could feel warm kisses and soothing caresses all over his body.

Percy kissed the top of his head then stroked his fingers through his unruly dark locks and it reminded Nico of when his mama used to brush his hair causing a mesmerizingly relaxing sensation. If Nico was a cat, he would have purred.

Nico's midsection was pressed close between both boys and he could feel their body heat through their clothes, keeping him warm and comforted like sleeping on a rug next to a fireplace.

Jason's legs were all tangled up with his and his lips pressed to the back of his neck. Nico could feel his hot breath… Percy tugging him closer… someone pulled the blanket up….

 

Nico woke up slowly, yawning. He had a feeling he hadn't been sleeping for very long. Disconcertingly, Percy and Jason were still awake. Did they just watch him sleep the entire time? As he sat up, Jason's arm fell down to his hips and Nico realized he was too warm now wrapped up in both their body heats and the comforter.

Percy and Jason just watched him, their eyes half lidded and hazy like they were entranced. Then, Percy sat up and kissed him.

He kissed him like he was made of waves and Nico's lips were the moon drawing him in closer and closer, again and again.

Percy was pushed gently out of the way to make room for Jason who captured his lips with the same soft intensity, leaving them swollen and breathlessly parted.

Jason pecked his lips one more time and then Percy pulled him up to his feet, supporting his weight with an arm around his waist though he didn't need it.

Then they'd walked him to the door and off to his next activity or rather first activity of the day.

 

Now Nico was reflecting on these events as he listened to the boring story Cecil Markowitz was telling him.

"…and then I thought these have got to be the most annoying guys I've ever met-"

Nico snorted. "I can think of two more annoying ones."

Cecil paused and looked at him. "Who?"

"Percy and Jason."

He shrugged. "They've never really bothered me."

Nico crossed his arms. "Oh lucky you. They never leave me alone. I'm seriously running out of places to hide in this camp and skin that hasn't been marked."

To his amazement, Cecil snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it must suck to have two incredibly hot guys wanting to fuck you all the time."

Nico glared at him but then Chiron called his attention and Cecil walked off. Grr.

But Nico pondered his statement and wondered idly how long it would take for Percy and Jason to grow tired of him.

 

"No, no Percy we're not having two bedrooms." Jason paused to peruse his clay sculpture which was looking less like a vase and more like a lumpy woman.

"But just think about it. Once we settle down in New Rome, Nico could spend half his nights with me and every other night with you. Fifty/fifty." Percy accidentally spilled yellow onto his stained glass and remedied it by mixing in another color.

"I don't want fifty percent. I want to sleep with him every night and I know you do too." Jason wiped his forehead, unwittingly smearing clay onto his skin.

Percy sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I just thought it would get too crowded with three people sharing space in one bedroom. I know Nico doesn't have many belongings but just think about the closet space."

Jason decided to give up. Sculpture: 1, Jason: 0. "Well, don't worry about that. The apartment rooms in New Rome are much bigger than your average bedrooms."

Percy tilted his head upwards. "Apartments," he repeated thoughtfully. "I think I want a house."

Jason didn't even look up. "We could get a house," he replied dismissively.

Percy looked at him. "What makes you so sure?"

Jason finally met his eyes and grinned at him. "Because we're us."

"Oh right," Percy smiled happily. "That."

Jason went back to his work while Percy daydreamed. Living with Nico in New Rome. Domesticity. Sound proof walls. He couldn't wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a short chapter this time


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come back and edit this.
> 
> WrITiNg iS HArD

Percy tilted him back as they both fell on the bed, lips locked.

Nico gripped his biceps as Percy’s feverish tongue invaded his mouth. Then Percy’s arms wrapped around his waist and he rolled until Nico was lying on top of him. Nico felt Jason join behind him as he kissed his way down his back.

Jason’s hands massaged his ass and Nico moaned as he felt his own hard on rub against Percy’s.

Nico finally had the leverage to lean back and break off the kiss. He looked down, panting, at Percy whose upper arms he still gripped. The same arms were holding him tightly close.

Whatever Percy saw in his face made his eyes darken and made him growl, low and dangerous. Then the boy was tackling him backwards as Jason moved out of the way just in time, and they collapsed at the foot of the bed. Nico yelped as Percy attacked him like a piece of meat.

He struggled. Percy pinned his wrists down next to his head and targeted the side of his neck with deadly precision. He squirmed uselessly trying to escape the onslaught then blinked confused when Percy’s weight suddenly lifted off him. The next moment, Nico was lifted too and found himself pulled across Percy’s lap.

He was about to get off when suddenly a hand came down on his behind loudly. Nico gasped in surprise and another slap came down making him jump.

“No!” Nico yelled as he caught on to what was happening. He pushed with all his strength, fighting to get away.

“Pass me the rope, Jason,” he heard Percy call. His arms were grabbed and tied behind his back.

“Hold his legs.” Nico felt Jason pin his legs down, stopping his fruitless kicking.

And then the smacks rained down on his ass, resounding loudly in the large room.

When Nico grew up, spanking was something done by parents and teachers and occasionally a husband to a wife. Authority figures. It meant you had done something wrong and the person doing the spanking had a position of authority over you. While Nico reaped a perverse pleasure from the former, he did not much care for the latter. Percy and Jason did NOT have authority over him. The only possible reason being they were older than him and he resented the fact.

Finally, the spanks stopped and Nico thought it was over until Jason announced, “I want a go.” He felt the boys switch positions and then the slaps rained down again while he growled in frustration, still flinching at every hit.

Meanwhile, Jason was mesmerized by the creamy white curves of Nico’s beautiful ass as they bounced slightly at every slap. How could he not spank him? How could he get his fill? How could anyone ever resist this?

Finally, though Jason made himself stop and slowly massaged the now slightly pink cheeks. Nico groaned in protest. The blonde grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand, inserted the opening into Nico’s ass and squeezed.

Nico cringed at the cold, wet, slimy liquid spreading inside him and was mollified slightly when someone’s warm fingers pushed in, stretching.

Jason and Percy each had two fingers inside him, pulling at his rim and stretching the wall of muscle. Nico had gone still by now; spanking always had the effect of making him go wonderfully compliant.

And it seemed they lost themselves for a while, simply absorbed in the task of putting their fingers inside that tight, wet heat. It took a halfhearted leg kick by Nico to rouse them from their weird stupor and remember what they were trying to do.

Nico thrashed and struggled, fully intent on making this as difficult as possible for them while Percy restrained his legs and Jason tried to prop him up.

“Come on, Nico,” said Jason, finally breaking the quiet. “Be a good boy.” He delivered a few more well placed spanks before manhandling the dark eyed boy into an upright position.

Afterwards, Nico looked at him so angrily indignant, Jason just had to laugh.

Percy grabbed the younger boy’s legs from behind, holding underneath his knees to keep them raised and spread while he pushed in.

Nico inhaled sharply while the sea green eyed male groaned as he slipped all the way inside. Percy spread Nico’s legs wider in invitation to Jason, keeping him ready and open.

The dark eyed boy tried in vain to close his legs but all he managed to do was wriggle around a little bit causing Percy to let out a strangled moan and bite his neck in rebuke.

Jason slithered forward and grabbed around his legs, holding onto Percy’s waist as he squeezed himself in too.

The three boys moaned involuntarily as Jason was finally fully seated inside him alongside Percy. Nico felt himself hardening again.

And there was that feeling. Of being _so_ full, fit to burst, ... complete. He felt his eyes water.

He looked down. Jason’s muscular forearms lay on either side of him. He could hear both boys’ breaths as they punctuated the silence and see Jason’s chest rising slightly up and down. His skin glistened faintly with perspiration.

Jason guided his legs to wrap around him. Nico’s thoughts became half coherent as the older heroes began moving inside him.

_Ohmygods._

_So…full…_

The occasional brush against his prostrate had him leaking precome before long, which did not go unnoticed.

“Is someone starting to enjoy this?” Percy asked teasingly.

“No,” Nico growled out behind grit teeth.

“Oh but I think you are.” Percy reached one hand around to slowly pump his cock and Nico bit back a gasp, powerless to stop him as his hands were still tied behind his back.

“Tell me how you like it,” Percy whispered in his ear.

“NO,” he groaned. He didn’t want to play this game. They weren’t going to make him say it.

“Tell him, Nico,” Jason demanded. “Just like we taught you.”

Nico pressed his lips together stubbornly. Percy used his other hand to reach around and squeeze his nipple causing his breath to hitch. Then Jason added his own hand over Nico’s cock and he knew it was all over.

“Say it,” Jason insisted again, enjoying the way Nico’s eyes had gone from stubbornly defiant to wide and desperate as two hands stroked him closer to ecstasy and farther away from rationality.

“Okay,” Nico conceded with a gasp as Jason fingers squeezed his tip.

“How do you want it?” Percy asked again.

“Harder,” Nico panted. “Faster,” he forced out, reduced to single word answers.

“What’s the magic word?” Jason teasingly pressed, running his thumb over his slit.

Nico whined very loudly in despair and annoyance. “ _Please!”_

“As you wish,” they both chimed.

The thrusts came at a higher speed. Nico felt the sting of their harder thrusts against his recently spanked bottom.

He looked down to see both dicks repeatedly disappearing inside him and still couldn’t believe they both fit in him.

Unexpectedly, the door banged open. “Hey guys, I was wondering if- oh.” Annabeth blinked in surprise as she stood in the doorway.

Nico felt himself blush crimson in pure mortification and humiliation all the way from his head to his toes. To his utter horror and increased embarrassment, Percy and Jason did not stop fucking him as they too took in the intrusion.

“Hey Annabeth, what did you want?” Percy asked casually, not seeming in the least bit flustered as he continued to thrust. 

“The uh, cabin inspection reports-”

“Annabeth, help me!” Nico interrupted, for he had just realized she might be his last hope at salvation and he was not going to pass up his only chance.

A concerned look entered her eyes. “Are you guys raping Nico?”

“No,” came the simultaneous and immediate reply.

“Oh, okay then,” she answered cheerily seeming completely satisfied with this response. Taking a few steps to reach the desk where she grabbed the stack of reports, Annabeth smiled knowingly then exited the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Nico stared at the closed door in complete astonishment, mouth hanging open in shock. _What?_

Percy and Jason chuckled at his dumbfounded expression.

Then Jason hoisted his hips up higher, pressing all of his body against his own. Percy pressed in closer from behind as the two larger males now had more room to make deeper thrusts. Nico’s eyelids drooped from his perch over Jason’s shoulder.

Percy’s hand dipped down to pump his cock again, trying to keep in rhythm with their thrusts, hard and fast. Nico shivered, breathy pants escaping from his parted lips. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes half lidded with his head tilted back as Jason ravaged his neck. A particularly harsh thrust had him whimpering and Jason raised his head.

“Do you want to come Nico?” He moaned in response.

“Then tell me you like it.” The dark haired boy tried to hold onto his last shred of dignity but a direct hit against his prostrate had him crying out.

“Aah! I- I like it,” he stuttered weakly.

“Say you like being tied down and fucked.”

“Fuck you Jason.” Anger reignited in Nico and he glared at the blue eyed boy who only grinned slyly. His hands went to work on Nico’s dick, undoing him at the seams it felt like.

“Hnngh.” Nico again pulled at the ropes tying his wrists, achieving nothing but bruises.

Percy kissed his head. “Listen to him, Nico.” He said it like it was reasonable.

“Say it or I won’t let you come for hours,” Jason threatened, strangling his dick to prove his point.

Because he was ready to go two minutes ago, Nico obeyed. “I like being tied down and fucked,” he muttered through his teeth. A flush of shame ran through him.

Jason finally loosened his grip and Nico came with the intensity of a geyser torrent.

_Oh gods…_

He sputtered weakly and became boneless.

Percy let out a breath in a whoosh. “I’m close,” he said through clenched teeth.

Jason groaned, tipping his head back. “Me too.”

He looked back down at Nico, a dark, wolf-like look in his eye. “You know what? We’re gonna fill you up with our cum. We’re gonna plug your tight little ass so it stays inside you all day.” Nico gasped quietly as his words caused his softening dick to twitch.

“Yes!” Percy groaned out, his hands now settled on Nico’s hips. “Yes we’re gonna fill you up with our cum. So full your belly’s gonna be round. So full you can’t even stand it.”

Jason cried out as Percy’s words pushed him over the edge. He gripped Nico’s shoulder blades as he exploded inside the boy.

Percy yelled as he reached his own orgasm, thrusts stuttering to a halt. Nico moaned from his overstimulated prostrate while Percy’s eyes closed as his mind was wiped blank.

The black haired boy felt hot, sticky wetness filling him up and really hoped they wouldn’t actually go through with what they said. Though knowing them, they probably meant it.

One by one they pulled out and Nico immediately collapsed sideways on the bed where he was soon joined by Percy and Jason.

For a long moment, there was nothing but the sounds of their gasping breaths steadily growing quieter over time.

Then slowly Jason moved, inched his back to rest against the pillows near the headboard.

Meanwhile, Percy rolled over, encircling his arms around Nico with a sigh. “Ready for round two?”

Nico’s eyes flickered upwards. “What?” he breathed.

This was exactly why he sometimes believed they couldn’t be human. For how could anyone recover that fast? Or hold out for so long? Nico would have thought it was maybe a demigod thing except he certainly didn’t have enough energy to keep up with their inhuman pace.

“Yeah.” Percy remarked thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through Nico’s dark locks. “I’m ready to go again.”

Nico shook his head slowly in dawning horror. “No, no…” he started inching backwards but Percy flipped him over and promptly straddled him.

“Yes,” he said, untying his hands. Unluckily for Nico, he promptly retied them to the head of the bed.

“Here,” Jason said, handing him a pillow which Percy used to prop his hips up. Nico presented a very tempting picture all trussed up with his hands tied and ass in the air, ready and waiting.

Percy massaged his cheeks, using his thumbs to spread them apart while Nico buried his head into the pillow with a muffled moan of mortification.

Then he squeaked when a hand suddenly came down on his behind.

Teeth at his neck. And breath, hot against his skin.

He felt pressure as Percy pressed against him from behind, to give way as the hard intrusion popped inside him. He felt the burning as his hole was forced to stretch open again. The accumulated semen remaining inside him eased the transition though he felt a bit of warm wetness spill out and trickle down his thighs as the bigger male pushed his cock in.

Percy entered him in short spurts and with many a roll of his hips. Taking his goddamn sweet time about it. He made room where it didn’t exist, forcing Nico’s body to accommodate.

Finally, he bottomed out with a shuddering gasp and Nico lay panting. He just... he needed a minute, a few seconds but Percy didn’t even give him that.

He pulled out slowly only to shove brutally back in. Without missing a beat, he set a hard and fast pace.

Nico whimpered at particularly harsh thrusts. Usually he could withstand these but his ass was still sore from being doubled _not five minutes ago_.

Worst of all, he could feel himself growing hard once again.

Meanwhile, Percy’s possessive hands wandered up his body, gripping his waist, skimming his abs, stopping to play with his nipples.

His lips similarly traveled up the smooth and creamy white expanse of his back, strewing love bites in its wake. Percy traced the vertebrae of his spine with his tongue before moving his lips to whisper in Nico’s ear.

“Nico,” he purred.

_Oh no no no no no._

One hot wet tongue darted out to lick at his earlobe.

He knew that tone.

That tone meant he’d be forced to say some very embarrassing things very soon.

But he didn’t want to say them!

“Nico, tell me who you belong to.” His voice was casual. He could have been asking about the weather if it wasn’t for that seductive undertone.

At least this was easy.

“You,” he grudgingly admitted.

Percy hummed in agreement. “And pray tell, who does your ass belong to?”

He knew he shouldn’t have done it. He knew he’d regret it but he just couldn’t resist. Snarkiness bubbled up inside him. “Depends. On what day?”

Percy growled, low and predatory. The sound sending involuntary shivers up his back.

“Your ass is mine,” he bit out ferociously.

Oh he was trouble now.

Percy attacked the delicate skin of his neck while his thrusts renewed with vigor, hips snapping against his with every push.

Nico cried out at the intense sensations, hating the way Jason was watching his facial expressions. The blonde lounged right next to him, head propped up on one hand, leisurely enjoying the spectacle happening before him with a distinct tent in the sheets thrown over his lap. Having an audience to his humiliating experience made heat rise to the back of his neck and when Nico’s eyes irrepressibly slid to him, Jason winked. _Bastard._

Percy immediately drew his attention back by taking a hold of his straining cock. Nico mewled pathetically (or adorably in Percy’s view) while his body squirmed in the tight grasp.

Percy began stroking him while aiming to hit his prostrate at the same time causing the smaller boy beneath him to scream.

“You will not come until I say so, understand?” The cruel boy lay down his law which was really unnecessary since Nico never came anyway without their permission. 

His hands struggled uselessly to free themselves of their bonds, desperate to touch himself. He was so achingly horny but could do nothing but lay there, trapped and taken.

The sea green eyed male abruptly let go of his cock and pulled out until only his tip remained inside.

“No! Percy!” Nico cried, trying to thrust backwards to get more of Percy into but the boy pinned his hips down ruthlessly.

“Hm, what is it?” A smirk spread across his lips.

A sob forced its way up his throat. “Percy, please!” he begged. He had been suspended in waves of euphoria only to be left bereft.

Percy abandoned all vestiges of casually unaffected. “Who do you belong to?” his voice was demanding and authoritative again.

Nico’s pupils dilated with desire. Right then he would have said anything.

“You.”

“What do you want?”

“I-I want your cock inside me.” He blushed in shame.

At first, it seemed Percy complied. He allowed himself to sink back until he was balls deep inside once again but as time passed and he showed no intention of moving, Nico groaned. Percy was going to make him spell it out.

His tormentor nosed at his nape. “What is it babe? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me!” Nico whined.

Percy began to move in and out in long and agonizingly slow strokes.

“Hard,” he groaned out.

His thrusts became hard yet still so painfully slow.

_Oh dear gods._

“Fast,” Nico was nearly crying by this point. But finally, Percy returned to his earlier pace and Nico wanted to weep in relief but his cock was still hard and he remained torturously aroused.

“Say you’re mine,” Percy commanded. Now that he was back to his original rhythm, Percy was fucking him in earnest. Dominating his body with an animalistic desire.

“I’m yours,” Nico replied obediently if a little breathlessly.

“Louder!”

“I’M YOURS!” he yelled. Percy was pushing him quickly over an edge he didn’t think he’d come back from.

“You’re mine. Mine,” he growled possessively, grinding against him. One hand stroking Nico’s cock.

Nico could feel his heart pounding into the bed. His cheeks were flushed, his body shaking while Percy wrecked him. He was still so desperately horny, intermittent sobs were escaping from his mouth.

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“Please, please I want it so much it. I-”

“Tell me how much you like it.”

“I-I…like it,” he whispered shamefully. “I love it… so much.”

“More,” Percy demanded mercilessly at which point Nico gave an alluring little wail.

The sea green eyed male bent down close to whisper in his ear.

“You can pretend to hate this and struggle all you want but Jason and I both know you love it. Your body vibrating with ecstasy until you can’t even take it. You love being tied down and fucked. You love being held down by two guys and taken. Just admit it to yourself, Nico. Give in to the pleasure. And give in to me.”

Nico’s teary eyes looked up and he squirmed in embarrassment, wishing he could get away. Percy was too close. His ocean scent invaded his nostrils and somehow made it real for Nico. Percy was actually fucking him. He had been thrusting slowly yet steadily in him throughout his entire little speech while simultaneously whispering into his ear. Later he’d walk around and remember this. He was always going to remember this. He’d have this memory of- of demeaning him and there was nothing Nico could do about it.

His thoughts were rudely yanked back to the present as Percy returned to his vigorous pace and Nico moaned. Right, erection. Want. Desire. Need. Need. _Need_. _NEED!_

“Percy, please let me come! I can’t take it” he gasped.

“Yes, you can,” came the immediate reply. “You can and you will.”

Nico shivered. It wasn’t an encouragement; it was a _demand._ He better take it or else….

Percy continued to ravish him and Nico writhed trying to contain his crazy desire. He was dizzy with want and almost missed the praise Percy was murmuring against his skin.

He licked at a red bite mark. “Say my name.”

“Percy,” Nico whispered, eyes closed.

“Again.”

“Percy,” more insistently this time. A plea.

He kissed one more love bite. “When I come, I want you to hold in every drop.”

Nico nodded frantically, yes fine. He would agree to anything.

“Okay, come for me.” He spoke the magic words that set him free. Nico let go of the eruption of pure ecstasy he’d been holding back for what had to be forever. Waves of pure pleasure washed over him leaving him reeling. It was like injecting sunshine straight into his veins.

With a louder cry Percy came too. He buried himself deep, deep, _deep_ inside Nico and just held shaking and shuddering. _Gods fucking yessss!_

His seed shot into Nico’s ass, filling him up with even more semen than the double loads already inside him.

He removed himself carefully, making sure not to spill too much cum and collapsed, thankfully off to the side of Nico, who lay still twitching from aftershocks.

The silence of only their panting breaths was soon broken by clapping.

“Bravo,” Jason applauded with a grin. “Encore.”

“No,” Nico immediately put a stop to that. Next to him, Percy chuckled weakly.

The blonde untied his arms which flopped weakly to the mattress. He felt he might not move again for the next hundred years.

Then Jason kissed his shoulder.

And put a hand on his waist.

And threw a leg over his body.

“What…? What are you doing?” Nico asked in a small confused voice.

The blonde nipped his shoulder and pressed a little closer. Nico felt a familiar hardness brush against his thigh as Jason whispered amusedly in his ear, “well, we’re not done filling you up yet.”

 

His eyes widened comically in horror. “Y-you can’t be serious.” He shook his head in disbelief.

Jason was smiling dangerously at him and no, Nico did not like that hungry look in his eye. That look promised trouble as he’d learned the hard way.

“No. nonononono please no, not again. I can’t… I can’t do it again.” Nico’s voice broke. “Please,” he whimpered already starting to inch away.

Only to back into Percy who was still strong enough in his dazed post orgasmic state to hold onto him and restrain him with minimal effort.

The blonde took the opportunity to invade his personal space further and allowed one hand to slide down to cup his derrière.

“Jason,” he whined.

“Shh baby, it’ll be okay, don’t worry. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Just be a good boy and do everything I say, then I’ll be filling you up and we’ll plugging you in no time.”

“I’m tired,” he protested weakly.

Jason kissed his head. “I need you to take it for me.”

Without warning the older male pushed against his entrance, rock hard from watching Percy and Nico the whole time. Nico sucked in a quick breath as the head of his giant cock easily popped inside him, wincing as the rest slid inside him as well. He felt more juices leak out of his hole and trickle down his cheeks.

It…would have been one thing if- if they, Percy and Jason that is, were simply big in terms of _length._ He blushed. But it wasn’t just that. They were lucky enough to be gifted with above average uh, girth as well.

He wished he didn’t know such intimate details.

The blue eyed devil flipped him on his back; a relief after being tied up in one position for such a long time, pushed Nico’s legs up and rolled his hips experimentally.

“Mmh. It’s wet in here,” he smiled down at Nico.

The raven haired boy glared at him and Jason leaned down to bite his bottom lip, then slip his tongue inside to explore his mouth.

Slowly, he began moving. Thrusting was too strong a word, it was more like swaying back and forth in a mesmerizingly hypnotic motion like a pendulum swinging. Except instead of slowing down, Jason sped up, pausing once to roll his hips again and grind against him. Then back to his rhythm. Where Percy had been unrestrained chaos like a hurricane, Jason was all measured control.

Jason grabbed him and Nico jerked. He was hard again. When had that happened?

He glanced to the side to find a hazy eyed Percy watching them, too out of it to participate but too hooked to look away.

Jason hiked his legs up to rest on his shoulders and Nico cried out as the new position allowed him to pound in even deeper. Suddenly everything shifted as he was jarred out of his empty headed state. Nico felt hot. Blush rose to color his skin from his face down to his chest. Everywhere he looked he saw muscles. Sweat slicked gleaming muscles emphasizing raw power in every movement, sinews and tendons working, pumping like a machine. The boy was panting from exertion. Nico was gasping to catch his breath. But one look in those icy, crystal blue eyes had him losing it again.

_Fuck, did they have to be so…hot?_

Nico moaned and threw his head back as Jason pumped him faster, fingers teasing his slit. He felt his orgasm approaching like a tidal wave and Jason did nothing to stop it. No words of restraint or denial crossed his lips. Instead, he hastened his climax with quick fingers and sharp thrusts. Nico came with a high pitched whine, back arching up off the bed. Juices trickled down Jason’s fingers, still pumping him through the end. Nico saw stars and whispered, “Jason,” before flopping back onto the sheets, now limp as a noodle.

He lay panting while Jason slowly raised his hand to lick it off. Nico looked away, his 1930’s era propriety inhibiting him from watching such an indecent scene. Though he was keenly aware of Jason smirking at him.

The golden haired boy kept going to town on him though he didn’t touch him again. It seemed to go on forever, hours and hours at least. Though one glance at the bedside clock would have told Nico that only one hour had transpired. In that span of time, Nico had come two more times and was now so far past his limits he was incapable of doing little more than lying passively, wet eyes staring blankly upwards with an expression silently asking ‘why me?’

If he were the shores then Jason was the tide, beating away at him, steady yet relentless.

Finally, unexpectedly, Jason seemed to lose control of his release and came with a gasp. Nico thanked the heavens as the male shot his seed into him. Finally, it was over. Nico felt the beginnings of discomfort as his bowels filled with cum.

Jason pulled out carefully and turned him back onto his stomach before collapsing down next to him. Nico allowed himself to be moved like a doll.  

He was done. Done. Beyond done. And sore as hell.

Nico took ten minutes to recuperate before he could crawl slowly away.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Strong arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him back while the dark eyed boy whimpered in despair.

Percy’s hold was like steel, unbreakable. The green eyed male had come once by his own hand while watching him and Jason but knowing Percy he was probably ready to go again. Nico wondered if that’s how it was going to be all night. One of them went at him while the other recuperated and waited for their turn and the whole cycle repeated itself. Meanwhile, Nico would get continuously fucked with never a break in between.

He didn’t realize he was crying harder until Percy shushed him and said, “Hey, hey, hey, Nico, baby, relax. I promise this is the last time. Just one more time, I promise. And it’ll be fast.”

Jason joined him by twining his own arms around Nico’s waist. “Yeah, just one more chance to fill you up,” he added with a smile.

Percy’s lips trailed up the back of his neck while his and Jason’s hands joined to stroke Nico to hardness once more. His body, betraying him, responded to their touches. When push came to shove, Nico could recover just as fast as either of the older boys.

Jason hiked Nico’s legs up to wrap around him while Percy pushed in way too easily from behind. His hole had felt weird after Jason had pulled out. After being stretched open for so long it didn’t seem able to return immediately to its original shape leaving him with a weird empty feeling as his body clenched around nothing.

Jason pushed in not long after, completely stopping the spill of any of their ‘precious’ cum from leaking out of him.

Both boys bottomed out and he felt weirdly full again, then they started moving slowly at first, but building up in speed.

Percy was right. Nico could tell they were trying to end it fast, no holding out this time. No measured and controlled thrusts, it was just all messy chaos as they rocked out of sync and stroking him at the same time. Lying down sideways allowed them to go much faster too.

Nico felt his arousal rising like smoke inside him. As dependable as a dog. It always came when they called.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ Percy chanted.

Jason let out a hissed breath from between his teeth before speaking. “Want us to come inside you?”

“Yeah.” Nico was past retaliating. But Jason was evidently unsatisfied with that answer as his hand came down to smack the younger boy’s ass. Nico jumped then added, “Ugh! Yes! _Please_ come inside me!”

“Good boy,” Jason groaned. His thrusts stuttered to halt as he buried himself balls deep into Nico and gave himself over to a shaking, shuddering release.

Percy wrapped his arms securely around Nico’s torso before whispering, “mine,” then came hard inside the little angel.

Nico felt their cum filling him and expanding his lower bowels. He could swear his stomach looked a little rounder than before and his sense of discomfort sharpened as he was forced to hold all the liquids inside him. He bit his lip as they both carefully pulled out one at a time.

Jason reached for the butt plug sitting on the bedside table and plugged him immediately after extricating himself.

He’d worn the damn thing on a few occasions so it wasn’t anything new but Nico still gritted his teeth at the feeling of the intruding object, keeping his hole open, keeping him stretched just a little. It wasn’t an easy thing to ignore.

Percy ran his fingers through his hair while Jason sighed from his other side and threw one arm around him.

There was a beat of silence.

“These bed sheets are ruined forever.”

Both boys leaned over to kiss his cheeks and hugged him while they all fell in a heavy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico woke up and immediately groaned.

Everything ached.

Every part of his body… frankly, it’d be easier to name the parts that _weren’t_ sore. He felt like someone had replaced his bones with lead weights.

The next thing he noticed was an intrusion in his nether regions. The butt plug ( _shudder_ ) was still inside him. His lower abdominals felt strangely bloated and a shift sloshed liquid inside him. That’s when he remembered… _oh god._

The pounding… the turning… the pumping. He’d been used as their personal… _c-cum bank._ Heat immediately flushed his face. Inside him right now…it was… their- Percy and Jason’s…

He turned to look at them. Percy on his left and Jason on his right lounging leisurely beside him. They slept peacefully, their arms casually thrown around him. Their faces were relaxed, seeming perfectly at ease with what they’d done.

Meanwhile Nico was freaking out. He was embarrassed, beyond mortified, angry, indignant and- and… _pleased_. A flush of shame and self castigation washed the feeling away. Yet he couldn’t forget how he’d felt right before he’d woken up. Warm, protected, euphoric. He was practically glowing. Nico couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so at peace.

Abruptly, he sat up and pushed their heavy arms away. The quick movement reminded him of how sore he was and he stifled a groan. Percy and Jason grumbled and frowned in their sleep, as if sensing him moving away. He wouldn’t be surprised.

He meant to head to the bathroom but he never made it that far. After sliding out of bed, Nico’s legs promptly decided they didn’t feel like working today and immediately collapsed under him.

“Ow,” he moaned.

Jason’s head popped over the edge of the bed, not as asleep as he thought. He frowned down at Nico lying on a heap on the floor.

“Nico, what are you doing?” his voice was gruff from sleep.

“Trying and failing.”

“Huh?”

“I fell.”

Jason pulled him back up. “What are you doing out of bed?”

Behind him, Percy was waking up too. He propped himself up on his forearms, blinking and looking around until his eyes landed on Jason and Nico. He smiled languidly. He’d put a shirt back on in the night, it was faded green and rumpled from sleep. His hair was in complete disarray, looking like he just rolled out of bed after having sex, which was accurate Nico supposed. All three of them were wearing boxers and only now did Nico realize that someone must have put his back on because he’d passed out after….

“What are you two doing down there?” Percy's voice was deliciously rough, like Jason’s. Nico tried not shiver.

“Ask him,” Jason replied, holding him in his arms.

“I was going to the bathroom, for gods sakes. Then I fell.”

“Getting up without waking us?” Percy asked disapprovingly. Nico was about to protest he didn’t need their permission to get out of his own bed when Percy said, “after last night, you can’t expect to walk on your own.” He wasn’t bragging, he said it like a fact, not a testament to his skills, a fact. Stupid Nico. Thinking he could walk.

He gasped involuntarily as Jason’s roaming fingers probed a sore spot, probably a bruise.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking your body. How do you feel?”

“Sore.” He bit his lip to prevent another groan as Jason reached his sensitive hips.

“Lie down.” He did.

Percy stretched, tilting his head towards the ceiling. “Gods, I haven’t felt this satisfied in ages.” He looked down at Nico and grinned salaciously. “And how is our cream filled cutie doing this morning?

“Ugh. Don’t say that.” Nico turned over.

Percy crawled to sit next to them and winced when he looked over Nico’s body. Was that a bit of regret in his eyes? He handed him nectar without a word so Nico figured he must look as sore as he felt.

Jason answered him. “He’ll be fine. Probably be tender for a few days, maybe a week.”

Nico gasped as Percy’s long fingers probed the plug still lodged inside him. “I can’t begin to explain how arousing it is thinking about you sleeping with our cum inside you. I’m definitely gonna remember that to jerk off to later.”

Nico threw a glare at him. “Get this thing out of me,” he demanded. Though he hadn’t dared taken it out himself. The one time he did, he shuddered to even think of the memory.

Percy smirked. “Sure thing, baby.” Jason helped him pull down his boxers then Percy took hold of the base, pulling it out slowly in a corkscrew fashion. Very slowly. Nico thought Percy was just doing it to torture him but really, the boy was only concerned about hurting Nico.

Once it came loose, a mini geyser of milky liquid gushed out of his bowels. Even Jason and Percy were surprised at how much was expelled. Nico relaxed as his stomach flattened out again. He felt like a sticky mess. He so needed a-

“Shower time!” Jason clapped his hands. He looked around. “Who wants one? Everyone? Let’s go.”

Discarding the plug, Percy pulled Nico into his arms and carried him bridal style to the bathroom where Jason had already started the water. Together the two older boys scrubbed and washed Nico gently with care, along with themselves. Jason massaged shampoo onto his scalp while Percy rubbed a scrub gently down his back. The whole time Nico didn’t say a word.

Stepping out of the shower, Nico finally got a good look at himself in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. He looked wrecked. Bite marks littered his neck, mingled with the numerous hickies in vivid shades of purple and red. They continued down his collarbone and chest. His upper arms had finger shaped marks from being gripped too tightly. His wrists had rope marks from being tied up for hours and all the times he’d pulled futilely at his bonds. There were more handprint shaped bruises on his waist and hips from where he’d been squeezed and pinned down. Love bites on his hips and more on his inner thighs. More hickies on his inner thighs and Nico could even see finger shaped bruises from where he’d been pried open.

Remembering Percy’s wince from earlier, he couldn’t imagine how bad he’d looked before the nectar.

Jason wrapped him in a fluffy towel from behind and Nico took the initiative to dry himself off. Every body movement sent throbbing aches shooting through his limbs. He tried not to show a reaction but Jason must have noticed because he took the towel back, finished drying him off and helped him put on clothes. Nico took one wobbly step forward and realized his legs had turned to jelly and were capable of little else right now than keeping him standing upright. Strong arms scooped him up.

“Jason,” he complained, looking up.

“Sorry, but you have no idea how helpless you look right now covered in all those bruises.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Nico grumbled beneath his breath as Jason carried him out.

While they were in the bathroom, Percy had managed to completely strip and change the sheets on the bed which Jason placed him on now.  

“Thanks,” he muttered, getting up only to be blocked by the two boys who stood so close he bounced back onto the bed.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Breakfast? Or lunch, whatever it is by now.”

“Didn’t you hear us?” Percy asked incredulously. “Nico you can barely walk. You are going to stay in bed today and- yes-” glaring when Nico opened his mouth to protest, “let us baby you.”

“No way! You’re being completely overdramatic, I’m fine!” To prove his point, Nico stood up with every intention of storming off when Jason interrupted,

“Fine. Make it to the door and we’ll let you go.” Percy shot him a quick frown, apparently not agreeing with this plan at all but Jason’s face was smooth.

Nico took one step, his legs already protesting. If he was being honest with himself, he probably wasn’t able to walk fully just yet but he was determined to pass this test. His next shaky step was halted when a foot shot out of nowhere and tripped him. He yelped.

If his reflexes had been as quick as usual, he probably would have seen that coming and avoided it. Arms caught him before he could hit the floor.

“You tripped me!” he accused, glaring up at Jason, who had caught him. Next to him, Percy was smiling, relieved.

“Uh Percy, did you see me trip Nico?”

“Nope,” he replied amused.

“There you have it,” Jason looked back down at Nico, a small smile threatening his lips.

“Grr! Let me go!” Nico thrashed but Jason only held him tighter.

His voice turned serious, “come on Nico, if you’d been in peak form, you would have never let yourself be tripped.” What he’d thought, but- “I’ll go get your food.” Jason placed him down on the bed. “While Percy makes sure you _stay_.” With one last stern glance, he turned and exited the cabin.

Percy hadn’t moved from where he’d stood with crossed arms but smiled and unfroze when Nico glanced at him warily. He made his way to him and tucked him in under the comforter before slipping in next to him. One arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to Percy’s chest while the other cradled his head. He stroked one thumb over Nico’s swollen lips before leaning in to kiss him. It was a surprisingly sweet and gentle thing. There was no demanding arousal behind it, only warmth and comfort. It made his head spin.

Percy cuddled him for a while longer before Jason showed up with his and Nico’s food. Cue the argument about Jason not bringing Percy food and how Jason couldn’t carry all of it, especially with how much Percy ate, and Percy could have done it if it were him etcetera, etcetera. Nico dug in while they were arguing and was half done by the time Percy left and came back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico remembers Marcus and shares an important conversation with Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's all backstory but I had to get it out

Their tender loving treatment continued for a week after that. Every morning Percy or Jason would apply healing salve to his various cuts and bruises. They would bring him his meals, carry him to the bathroom to be tenderly bathed and dressed. Every night he was lavished with cuddles and kisses and fell asleep between their arms.

He would have hated it, would have demanded not to be treated like a baby if he hadn’t witnessed firsthand in their eyes how much they enjoyed doting on him. Which, okay that was weird but maybe some people just liked taking care of someone?

It had been a week since the epic marathon sex session. And he had… mixed feelings about the event. For one, Nico couldn’t stop thinking about it. That was annoying.

There were times he relived certain moments like _arching beneath their touch, the intense, predatory look in their eyes sucking the air from his lungs_ and then Nico would wake up gasping and heated.

Then there were times he thought about it more in the abstract, like now. They had made him feel amazing. At this point he couldn’t deny it had been enjoyable for him. But, Nico couldn’t shake the feeling it was wrong for him to enjoy something so much. Percy disagreed.

“Why? Why aren’t you allowed to be happy and feel good?” The son of Poseidon was balancing himself on his forearms above him, both of them tucked into the covers.

“No, I just feel like there should be some balancing act to even out the feeling good.”

“Dude! We, you especially, have been through enough pain and trouble in our lives that we deserve whatever happiness comes our way.”

Nico sighed. That was an easy way to look at it, to assume the bad had already outweighed the good-

“Isn’t that why heroes go to Elysium after they die?

Nico blinked. Hmm, he hadn’t considered that. It was true that nearly all heroes went to Elysium after they died despite the variation in their lives. It was like only the big things mattered; the quests, the battles.

“Besides, stop thinking about who deserves what and just enjoy whatever happiness you can. Gods know life is shitty enough without us making it even harder on ourselves.”

Was that a jab? At him?

“What are you thinking about?”

Nico looked into his green eyes and decided to tell him the truth.

“Marcus.”

Percy’s eyes tightened and he stiffened just a bit.

“Do you want him back?” Nico was surprised. In the past, all mentions of his name had sent Percy and Jason into murderous anger territory. But Percy seemed relatively calm now.

“Yeah.” Another chance at truth.

Percy’s jaw tightened but he didn’t seem surprised. “Why?”

“You know why.”

“No, why do you want to be punished?” Nico stared. He had never been out rightly asked why he had agreed to what happened. After they’d been found out there had just been a lot of yelling mostly by the two older children of the Big Three.

“Because I deserve it.”

Percy looked him dead in the eyes with an intensity so striking he just knew he couldn’t lie. “Why do you deserve to be punished?”

Nico thought back, thought back to months ago, thought back to how the whole thing started….

 

The kid occupying the infirmary bed next to him wasn’t a total stranger. He recalled fighting next to him for like a second during the battle of Manhattan and even remembered seeing his face a few times around camp.

The kid in turn was fascinated by him. Something he was beginning to realize was common among many campers. He asked him about his powers, whether some of the stories were true. He said his name was Marcus and they struck up a tentative acquaintance.

In the early months after the second giant war, many of the campers left to go reunite with their families or start school in the mortal world. With the Romans gone, this left the camp virtually empty, as least compared to wartime attendance. Jason had left to go search for Leo and Percy had returned home to his mom.

Nico preferred it this way. He liked how empty it was, how quiet. Peaceful. He got to know the remaining campers better without the pressure of crowds.

He was sitting at lunch one day in a nearly deserted dining pavilion when Marcus asked him why he always ate so little and what was he doing, trying to starve himself? And Nico responded something along the lines of ‘shut the fuck up and mind your own fucking business.’

Marcus scoffed. “If you wanted to hurt yourself, I could think of ten different better ways.”

“Enlighten me.” His voice was sarcasm heavy.

“Well there’s the classic blades to your wrists-”

“Leaves scars,” Nico dismissed.

“Start a fight and let the other guy win.”

“Hell no,” Nico looked offended.

“Burning-”

“Also leaves scars.”

“And then, my favorite, being tied down and smacked with a belt.”

“That requires two people.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“I could do it,” Marcus pointed out in the same tone.

They stopped and looked at each other suddenly aware that the stupid conversation was moving out of the hypothetical zone. 

Marcus licked his lips. “Really. I mean-”

“You want to?” He asked warily.

“Do you?”

Nico hesitated then agreed. What had started out as dumb back and forth teasing had turned into shaky plans.

Nico remembered the first time. How uncertain they both had been, especially Marcus. His hits had been almost light, afraid as he was of turning Nico away. But Nico found it was okay. More than okay.

The more they did it, the more their confidence grew. Marcus admitted it turned him on and Nico felt comfortable enough to remove his clothes. The ropes were tied tighter around his limbs and the leather belt cracked harder, hard enough to leave bruises over his thighs, his ass, his back. Sometimes he used his hand, and sometimes a hard object. After each ‘session’ Nico allowed Marcus to go into his bathroom to take care of his arousal. Alone, because Marcus had no interest, sexually or romantically, in Nico and he felt quite the same way.

And so they formed an arrangement that satisfied both parties. For Marcus was a sadist, who enjoyed inflicting pain, got aroused on it, but thus far had never found anyone to willingly consent to being hit. Nico was not a masochist, not really. He didn’t like pain but he did like being punished. It filled him with a sick sense of satisfaction in knowing he was getting what he deserved.

Because even if he had come out to Jason and Percy and basically the whole camp and accepted who he was more or less, that didn’t make the self hatred magically disappear. It had been gradually building inside of him his whole life. Then Bianca had died. And Nico couldn’t shake the thoughts that if he had just gone with her, she might still be alive. It felt like it was his fault, his failure. Then he’d gone and gotten tricked by that evil ghost king like seriously how dumb was he? His feelings of inadequacy confirmed by his father who told him he’d prefer Bianca alive over him. He agreed. Then he’d gone and gotten Percy almost trapped in the underworld and got himself captured and trapped in a jar. It seemed like he’d made so many mistakes. So many things he hated himself for. Eventually that hate translated into a powerful desire to hurt himself.

And so with each slap came a perverse sense of pleasure. In some ways he felt like he needed the pain, he’d long learned to associate it with guilt and shame. In childhood, his teachers had hit him with a ruler whenever he messed up in school, how was this any different? Pain always followed a transgression and he’d come to _expect_ it. He felt weirdly liberated like the punishment could absolve the crimes.

 

Percy shook him out of his thoughts. “Well? Why do you deserve to be punished?” Nico pushed him off and Percy flopped to the side. Nico sighed. He used to have strong reasons but lately they had grown obscure. He couldn’t quite remember why he needed the pain or why he started the whole thing in the first place.

He tried to work through it.

A lot of his self hatred had been based on his… on liking boys. But he couldn’t quite fault himself for that anymore. Percy liked boys and Jason liked boys and they were something close to perfection. It didn’t make them gross or defective. Besides, after all they had done together, Nico had never been more comfortable in his sexuality.

Excluding that, his next biggest reason was,

“Bianca.” Percy frowned. “I’d feel like if I’d just gone with her I could have done something.”

“Nico, no, it’s like I told you then. If they had found you following them they would have sent you straight back to camp. You were young and completely inexperienced, the only thing you could have accomplished is dying with her,” Percy said gently yet firmly.

The logic was too infallible and it’s what he had been thinking himself lately.

“It feels like I’ve made so many mistakes.” Nico frowned. “Like I can’t do anything right, like there’s something wrong with me.”

Percy was still staring at him, silently urging him to go on. “What mistakes? Tell me _exactly_.”

Nico sighed. It was getting harder to go on. “Minos-”

“He tricked you. You were eleven and in grief and he took advantage of you,” Percy dismissed firmly.

“I should have been smarter-”

“You were young!” Nico startled. Percy calmed down and reached out to him.

“And if you recall correctly, you destroyed him and helped us fight the invasion.”

Nico bit his lip. “You,” he whispered.

“Me?”

“The underworld.” Understanding lit Percy’s eyes.

“I told you I forgave you for that,” he said softly. Reaching down, he took one of Nico’s hands and gently kissed his wrist.

“I was naïve.”

“And now you’re not. You helped me escape from your father, got me into the Styx, convinced your dad to help and helped us fight Kronos’ army. Now don’t you think the good outweighs the bad?”

Nico chewed on his lip thinking, searching. Abruptly he flopped over onto his back. “Okay,” he exhaled. “Tartarus. Getting captured. The jar.”

“What about it?” Percy asked calmly.

Nico glared at him. “Well you can’t tell me I was inexperienced then. I got captured.” He closed his eyes. “And you had to come save me.”

“You got captured by an army of Gaia’s monsters _in their home territory_ ,” Percy pointed out softly. “And then you helped guide the Argo II to Epirus and fought Gaia’s forces in the house of Hades. Not to mention getting us all out safely.”

“That’s not-”

“No, not finished. You took the statue halfway across the world, brought peace to the two camps. They couldn’t have done that without you.” Percy paused. “I think you’re focusing too much on the bad, Nico. Blaming yourself too much for your mistakes. You’ve done a lot of good, way more good. Focus on that. And focus on forgiving yourself.”

Nico blinked, his eyes were suddenly wet.

Percy gathered him up in his arms and pressed a kiss to his brow. “You deserve,” a kiss to his eye.

“To feel,” a kiss to his cheek.

“Good,” he pressed his lips to his and Nico’s arms twined around his neck, holding them close together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't painfully obvious this is my first real multichaptered story so... I'm working on it


	10. Chapter 10

He looked at Percy. He looked at Jason. He looked back at Percy.

The two were seated on either side of him looking awkward and tense.  Before he could ask, Hades swept in front of them, “well, thank you for agreeing to visit, my son. I’ve arranged with Alecto to take you all back to camp. I will see you soon.”

Nico rose and the two older boys followed suit. “Goodbye father.”

 

No matter how much Nico pried, Percy and Jason would not tell him why they had emerged so pale faced and stiff from their private meeting with his father down in the underworld. They remained similarly tight lipped on what exactly had been said to them in that meeting.

Nico huffed. He was sitting between them once again at the dining pavilion but, unusually, not touching.

It didn’t seem to matter. It didn’t matter that they weren’t touching him or that Jason was prodding his food or Percy wasn’t looking at him. Sitting between them, he could feel their control over him, invisible and intangible but very real to him. Charging the atmosphere between them, it was absolute, complete.

It was turning him fucking on.

That was one thing that had been different since his visit to his dad. Percy and Jason wouldn’t touch him. Oh sure they’d put an arm around his shoulder or deliver a kiss to his cheek but it had been 4 days since they’d had any sex. Not even a hand job.

Nico couldn’t begin to think what his dad had said to them to make them stop sleeping with him. He didn’t think it was possible. The two older heroes were not threatened easily.

Nico might have construed it as a loss in their interest in him except he was still tugged around wherever they went and made to sit with them at meals. It didn’t make any sense.

Nico squirmed. He felt… weird. Kind of like when Percy and Jason would leave a plug in him for hours and hours. Uncomfortable, stopped up, in need of release.

Damn it he should be enjoying this; he should be happy. He was finally being left alone, it was what he wanted.

Still the celibacy couldn’t last for that long. _They_ couldn’t last for that long. They would cave in if not tomorrow, then the next day. Nico was sure of it.

 

They didn’t cave in. And Nico was starting to lose it.

A week. It had been a week and things were starting to deteriorate rapidly.

There was a constant ache inside him, a desperate neediness. He felt simultaneously empty and dangerously pent up at the same time. Like a pressure cooker fit to burst.

The feelings only intensified whenever he was around Percy or Jason. Adrenaline would fill his veins and he could barely lift his eyes to meet theirs, sure that when he did, they would be able to read his thoughts in a heartbeat.

Oh, it was so humiliating. Nico’s face was adorned with a constant blush. Every time he was around the two older heroes, he was hyperaware of their bodies; calculating the distance between them, noting every breath, tracking every infinitesimal shift. His eyes kept catching on tiny details like the breadth of Percy’s arms and the way the camp shirt stretched across Jason’s chest. Physical contact between them threatened to send him into combustion and released a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. And when he was around _both_ of them, he could barely function.

Nico didn’t know what to do, he’d never dreamed that Percy and Jason could keep this up for a _week_. Nor could he have ever predicted his own response. He’d never experienced sexual arousal in his life. That sounded improbable but it was true, for years Nico had never allowed his thoughts to stray in that direction, firmly repressing any and all such feelings. When he came out, sex still didn’t cross his mind. Percy and Jason’s unrestrained desire for him had been so all consuming, his own lust had never entered into the equation.

It was mortifying beyond words to realize they were right. All of their shameless taunting. He did want it.

Nico covered his face and groaned.

He would die of humiliation before ever admitting that though. He’d rather swallow his own sword than tell percy and Jason that he wanted them to…. Just the thought of the looks on their faces- no. It was easier for them to assume, for them to just _take._

And none of this meant he was okay with it. Maybe he could admit to himself he… wanted… it… them but that didn’t stop the accompanying tide of self hatred rising in him. That didn’t stop the voices inside his head telling him he was disgusting, a disappointment, pathetic. That didn’t stop the desire to hurt himself, the desire for Marcus….

Nico swallowed. All he had to do was wait this out. His feelings would fade, Percy and Jason would lose interest soon without the sex and everything could go back to the way it was supposed to be.

But in the meantime, he was going to stay the hell away from them. Recently, he’d started asking Chiron if there were any jobs he could fulfill outside of camp, like helping satyrs bring new demigods to camp. Getting away helped. A little. It was _not_ wishful thinking. Plus, he could always take out his frustration killing monsters.

 

“I can’t take it anymore.”

“You have to.”

“I’m not strong enough.”

“We don’t have a choice.”

“He wore shorts the other day.”

Jason groaned and dropped his head onto the table. It was mid afternoon and a gentle breeze ruffled his short blond hair. All around them campers were in the height of their activities while Percy and Jason sat at the empty Zeus table.

Percy held his hand out in front of his face. “I think I’m starting to lose my vision.”

Jason raised his head revealing his bloodshot eyes. “I remember that day. I climbed behind him at the climbing wall. There was a moment I thought he was going to fall and I would get to catch him,” Jason’s eyes shined in remembrance. “But then, he didn’t.”

Percy snorted in amusement. His eyes roamed over the camp. “When is he coming back again?”

“Dude, you’ve asked me that like five times.”

“I can’t help it.” At the moment Nico was away from camp on a mission. He never divulged the details of his trips to _them_ though, namely; where he was going, when he was leaving, what he was facing. Percy had to pry those details out of Chiron and only after the centaur had made him and Jason promise not to go join him. See in the past, Percy could have pried that information out of Nico himself through a little _persuasion_ but…. 

Percy stared out over the green and inwardly sighed. But Hades had told them in no uncertain terms that they were not to touch Nico until the boy explicitly asked them to himself. Didn’t matter if he knew Nico’s feelings like the back of his hand, didn’t matter if he (and Jason) had a sixth sense for what the boy wanted, _when_ he wanted. Didn’t matter if Nico was in denial. 

He focused his attention back on Jason. “My hand is like red from how hard I’ve been rubbing myself. Pretty soon my skin’s going to peel off.”

“Ugh,” Jason rubbed his palms over his eyes. “I’ve been hard for like a week.”

“Same.” But their exchange made him think. Percy knew Nico didn’t touch himself; some uptight conservative rule from his 1930’s days. ‘Self abuse’ he’d called it. And suddenly, vividly Percy imagined Nico sitting in his cabin. Not touching himself. Stiff with arousal and denying it. Waiting for it to go away. The revelation that Nico’s only source of sexual gratification was Percy and Jason made him nearly lose. His. Mind.

 Percy groaned loudly, suddenly. “He’s never going to ask us, how is this supposed to work?” he asked hopelessly.

Jason dropped his hands to the table. “He has to. He wants this at least half as much as we do.”

“Doesn’t matter. He still won’t tell us. Jason can you imagine _Nico_ asking us to take him to bed?”

The blonde tried to picture it for a second before shaking his head. “Then what do we do? Ask him to ask us?”

“Tempt him?”

Jason laughed disbelievingly. “Percy, I can’t even get within two feet of the guy. If we try any seductive bullshit I’m gonna lose all self control. If it weren’t for all these bystanders,” Jason gestured to the distant campers, “I would have jumped him already.”  

Percy crossed his arms and pressed his knuckles into his ribs, hunching over. “Maybe it’s better he’s away.”

Green eyes met blue. “No,” they agreed in unison.

As excruciating as it was for Jason to be around Nico with all this bottled up sexual frustration, it was worse for the slighter boy to be completely out of his sight. He needed his fill of Nico. If he couldn’t touch him and have him then at least he could talk to him and look at him. Occasionally, he wouldn’t be able to resist giving in to little brushes of his skin. These touches only served to heighten the intensity of his desire and he would have to drop his hand or risk losing his sanity.

In the meantime, Nico’s skin had cleared of all bruises, all the evidence of their past lovemaking. His skin had returned to its pale, creamy perfection.

Jason closed his eyes. He didn’t know what was worse, dreaming about Nico or not. Fantasizing about the boy served both to relieve him and leave him wanting him more.

But bruises turned his mind down darker avenues. He remembered what it was like seeing bruises on Nico in the past. Bruises with more sinister origins. He remembered the shock, the horror. It had looked _horrible,_ it looked like abuse. It had scared Jason worse than anything he could remember in a long time. And to think about someone doing that to Nico on purpose had filled him with a rage he could scarcely recall. Even after Nico had explained, had _defended_ them… Jason couldn’t stop himself from kicking out that worthless- that bastard out of camp. He was lucky that was least he did to him.

He didn’t care if Nico said it was consensual. He dared anyone to see the bruises he did and not say there was something seriously wrong there.

Jason took a deep breath and exhaled, trying not to get worked up again. Maybe, maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe it would force Nico to confront his own feelings and admit them to himself. They could make progress. Huh. Maybe Hades had had an ulterior motive for making them make that promise.

A kick to his shin drew his attention. Percy was sitting up straight, staring intently at something over his shoulder. He turned.

There was Nico trotting slowly towards them. As they both looked at him, he hesitantly smiled at them.

Jason’s breath stalled, he heard Percy gasp quietly. Nico _never_ smiled at them. He never hugged, kissed first, or initiated affection in any way. Jason had to control the urge to run over to him.

“H-Hey,” Percy greeted shakily once he reached their table. “You’re back early.”

Nico paused as he reached their table, his eyes sweeping between them. “Yeah. I shadow traveled us back a couple hundred miles. Saved us a day or two.”

“Oh,” Percy replied lamely.

“How did it go?” Jason asked, bracing himself as Nico’s eyes turned to him.

“Fine. The kid’s with Chiron now.” He sat down.

 

In the old days Nico would never have willingly sought out Percy and Jason but now he figured he had nothing to fear. They weren’t going to do anything.

Watching them sitting at the dining pavilion, he’d felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. Did they have to be so- so _pretty_? He was hit with it every time he saw them again after being apart for a long time.

On the mission he’d found himself strangely missing them so when they’d looked up to watch him approach he found his lips turning up in a tentative smile.

Percy stuttered when he first greeted him and there was definitely some tension in the air. Sitting down with them felt kind of like sitting down to eat with a pair of lions if he was a lamb. While neither boy met his eye, the intensity with which they stared at him felt almost physical. He felt hunger in it, a craving for him and sensed potential violence in the air like a bubbling volcano. It made the hairs on his arm rise up.

Jason’s arm, the one closest to him, was tensed, fist clenched.

Nico didn’t know what else to say so they sat there in awkward silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico squirmed restlessly. It didn’t help.

The gnawing, aching emptiness continued to throb inside him as his insides clenched on nothing.

He wanted, no, he _needed_ something inside him. It was such a peculiar feeling.

Ignoring it hadn’t helped, hadn’t made it go away. The old ‘out of sight, out of mind’ didn’t seem to work with Percy and Jason. In the two days that had elapsed, Nico had only caught sight of the two boys from a distance. He made sure to time his meals to never coincide with theirs, either arriving early and hurriedly finishing his food or arriving so late that the dining pavilion was nearly empty.

He shrewdly suspected, however, that he would never have been able to avoid the two boys so well if they hadn’t been actively staying away from him as well. 

But it didn’t matter, his desire was unrelenting. Worse, it had intensified. Hence why he was now suppressing the yearning for something deep inside of him. While trying to ignore exactly what that something would be.

He wondered if Percy and Jason could have gotten him addicted to sex.

Even if he didn’t want them, his body sure did.

 

“Sleeping bags go on the top shelf, Nico,” a fond voice interrupted his musings.

Nico blinked, focusing back on the dusty shelves in front of him. “Oh, right.”

Mitchell smiled in amusement and turned back to his own task.

Normally if the son of Aphrodite had asked him for help restocking the camp store, Nico would have had no qualms in turning him down. But right now, he figured he could use all the distraction he could get.

Recently any free time, or any time that every molecule of his brain wasn’t entirely consumed by concentration, his mind decided to thrust him into violent memories of his lovemaking with Percy or Jason. He remembered when Jason used ropes to keep his knees spread, the resulting marks lasting on his skin for days. He remembered when Percy had forced him to do it outside on a blanket, hidden partially by the trees and darkness as dusk fell, and the fear of getting caught had kept him on edge the entire time and ultimately heightened his arousal. He recalled the time they’d slipped into his empty barracks at Camp Jupiter one night, how they’d spanked him for no reason, how he’d sat on Jason’s cock while one hand covered his mouth while his other ripped arm held his waist, keeping him from moving as Percy entered between his spread legs.

A sharp smack snapped him back to reality. Nico discreetly glanced down at his pants while Mitchell kneeled to pick up the shampoo bottle he’d dropped.

“Whoops,” he remarked cheerily.

Nico breathed out. Unfortunately, the task of restocking shelves did not require an immense amount of brain power, allowing his mind to frequently wander.

“Hey, what are you doing after this?” Mitchell asked off handedly while sorting through toiletries.

Nico thought back to his schedule. “Uh, archery practice with the Hephaestus cabin. Then I’m on cabin inspection duty.”

“Oh,” he remarked casually.

They worked in silence for a few more minutes until Nico heard a rustling behind him.

“Wrong again, Nico.” A hand appeared behind his own, taking the box he’d just placed and moving it to a higher shelf.

Nico turned and realized that maybe he shouldn’t have because Mitchell was standing right behind him, caging him in really, with one hand still stretched high above his head. Mitchell glanced down at him when he turned, with heavy lidded bedroom eyes. This close, Nico could make out the dark blue color of those eyes, something he’d never noticed before.

Mitchell slowly dropped his hand down to rest on a shelf just above Nico’s head. His other hand came up to move a lock of his silky black hair off his face.

For one brief moment, Nico entertained the thought of sleeping with someone else. It would solve his present problem, giving him the relief he needed. If he wasn’t so sure Percy and Jason punish him severely and no telling what they’d do to his partner. And if he was even interested in casually sleeping with someone. Nico didn’t think he was the have-sex-on-the-third-date kind of guy let alone sleeping with a mere acquaintance. And, worst of all, that was all even considering sleeping with just _anyone_ would solve his present crisis. Nico thought he knew that only Percy or Jason could satisfy his body’s demands. He heard that thought in his head and shuddered away from it immediately.

A warm puff of air on his face focused his attention back on Mitchell.

“You’re always away, you know that?” Mitchell skimmed his fingers over the curve of his face. “Even now, pressed against you like this, I could see in your eyes you were gone. A million miles away.” His thumb tilted his chin up. “It’s what makes you so interesting,” he leaned down.

A crash made them both jump. Nico looked towards the entrance and felt his blood run cold. Percy was standing there. It was the sound of the door slamming against the wall that had made them separate.

Percy looked at them. And he wore an expression he had never seen before. Not just on Percy’s face but on anyone’s face ever. On the surface it was blank but his eyes were a chaotic storm of dark emotions. It sent chills through his stomach and his intuition whispered, “ _danger.”_

He couldn’t even imagine how Mitchell was feeling. The boy had gone nine shades paler and backed away from Nico until they were no longer touching.

Percy looked at him. “Leave.”

It was all he said but it was all it took. The son of Aphrodite left, twisting around Percy who didn’t move from the doorway.

He looked at Nico. The son of Hades fought the urge to run, to shadow travel, to back himself against the shelves. Because the storm in those sea green eyes grew worse, becoming a roiling turmoil of warring thoughts. He knew how bad this looked; Mitchell and he had been two seconds away from kissing, he was sure of it. Nico couldn’t imagine what he’d do to him now.

Percy walked a few steps forward; dragged his feet more like, like he was being pulled by a magnet or something. He stopped a foot away from Nico, his expression tight with indecision. The warring in his eyes had grown worse. Meanwhile, the tension had racketed up between them in the small space by tenfold. Nico was 70% sure that Percy was about to violently fuck his brains out.

His heart beat fast, his blood rose to the surface, heating his flesh. His lips parted, quickened breaths falling through. Nico couldn’t lie that a part of him- who was he kidding? Half of him wanted that to happen. Was eager and braced in anticipation for that to happen. He was finally going to get what he wanted after so long. Finally going to get some relief. His body nearly vibrated knowing salvation was so close.

Percy raised his hand as if about to touch his face, then dropped it and took his hand instead, raising it up to his mouth while never breaking his gaze from Nico’s dark eyes. Nico in turn felt his wide eyes locked on Percy’s and gasped quietly when Percy pressed his lips to his fingers in a wordless kiss. His eyes smoldered.

And then… he walked out the door.

Nico fell back against the shelves, breathing hard. Feeling like he just stepped back from a precipice he was about to dive into. What. The. Hell.

 

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck._ That had been bad. That had been really bad. Percy had gotten so close. So, so close to losing it.

He couldn’t describe what it felt like to walk in on Nico and Mitchell pressed up against the wall. Indescribable, animalistic rage had filled him. It wasn’t bad enough he was filled with nine days’ worth of pent up sexual frustration, nine days without touching Nico. The sight of someone else touching Nico? His vision had clouded with red. He found out later that he’d blown several nearby plumbing pipes.

And then he’d stood there looking all angelic and beautiful and Percy hadn’t been able to resist coming closer. Nico’s gravitational force pulled him in. And he knew he couldn’t have him but he couldn’t resist leaving a kiss on those delicate knuckles. His soft pale skin was cool but burned against his lips.

It felt like breaking a part of him to leave him, like an asteroid blasting to pieces to escape its orbit. His body screamed at him to go back and take him, claim him, remind him who he belonged to.

Nico’s eyes had been plenty wary but the part that was torturing him was the eager gleam they also held. He wanted it, them and that was the worst part of all. His own desire was one thing but the thought of Nico suffering? Percy’s body crooned with the urge to hold him. He felt like a failure, not being able to satiate his lover’s needs.

Despite what they’d said before, Percy and Jason had started keeping their distance from Nico these past two days. It had just become unbearable to be around him. Not seeing him was its own kind of torture but a more manageable one. This was the only way he’d be able to keep his promise. However, his resolve to keep that promise was very quickly being chipped away. He’d talked to Jason and he felt the same way. They were both on the verge of saying ‘fuck it’ and giving in.

His mind felt pretty fragmented these days, like staying away from Nico was literally driving him insane. Disjointed, random thoughts and memories of the boy floated through his head all day. He enjoyed every second with him but he loved the moment when Nico would break and all vestiges of his resistance would fall away. The moment when he would give into the pleasure and moan wantonly while arching up perfectly underneath his hands. A hazy sheen of delight would film his eyes….

Another random memory; he recalled the countless times he’d held up trembling ivory thighs… like the columns of an ancient Greek temple… he’d worship what lay between. Glowing skin, perfect fucking rosy lips. Fuck if Nico wasn’t the picture of sin, temptation personified.

 

            Jason should have paid more attention to the slight commotion over by the hearth. If he had, he could have stopped, lent a helping hand. If he had, he could have avoided this situation.

But his mind was pretty clouded these days so he kept walking to his cabin. Failing to notice the ajar door, he stepped in and froze.

Nico was standing there, with a clipboard, looking just as surprised to see him.

Jason swallowed.

“I’m doing cabin inspections,” Nico explained a touch awkwardly. His eyes flicked away for a moment, uncertainty giving way to wariness as Jason continued to stand there silently like an idiot.

“Oh,” he replied. It was the best he could do. Jason still felt baffled and completely ill prepared to deal with being in an empty, dark room with Nico. His breath caught. _In an empty, dark room with Nico._

He forced his eyes away, roaming over his cabin instead. Focusing on the details of his furniture would keep him from focusing on the details of the person in front of him. During his time here, Jason had managed to redo the cabin and it was much homier now. He’d brought in bunk beds to fill up the empty room and make the space much cozier. Piper had helped him lay down warm rugs and carpets while Leo had fashioned a type of fireplace/hearth to heat up the cabin during the winter nights.

Idly he wondered what score he would get. The place was mostly clean even if his bed was undone, blankets untucked.

His eyes glanced back to Nico without his permission. The son of Hades tapped his pen nervously on his clipboard. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

 _Fuck._ Who was he kidding? His mind and body were utterly consumed by lust for the boy standing behind him. It was all he could do right now not to pin him down and devour him. His body was shaking from the effort.

 _Take him. Make him yours. Have your way with him._ The thoughts that had been plaguing his head all week all came back full force. He panted, caught in the middle of a battle between his self control and his desire.

Unhelpfully, his mind conjured memories of Nico; of his silky, soft insides. Of how it felt to sink into that wet, hot heat. Jason bit back a moan.

And of course he was already hard. Over the past two days, Jason had given up trying to get himself off and resigned himself to being permanently hard. ‘Nico or nothing’ his dick seemed to say.

It was why he hadn’t asked Percy to help him either. The two could have helped each other if that hadn’t felt bizarrely like cheating on Nico, to be excluding him. And if that would’ve worked anyway. No, his body had a craving for one specific person who was now less than ten feet away.

“Hey, Jason do you-” Percy froze on the doorstep as Jason’s eyes snapped up to his. _No, no, no._ He felt dread fill his chest. If there was anything worse than being in a room alone with Nico, it was being in a room alone with Nico _and_ Percy. His arousal doubled, if that was possible.

Percy seemed to grasp the situation at hand in a heartbeat. If he hadn’t, Jason’s wide agonized eyes would have told the whole story. ‘ _HELP!’_ they screamed.

Before Percy could do anything, however, a loud squawking from outside made him flinch and whirl. A hand reached in and slammed the door to the cabin closed.

“She’s gotten loose!” Jason heard a girl yell. Miranda maybe?

“I know,” a muffled voice replied; then louder, “EVERYBODY STAY IN YOUR CABINS. WE’VE GOT ROGUE HARPIES ON THE RAMPAGE.” It was Malcolm on the megaphone somewhere close by. The three exchanged startled looks then went to look out the window. They witnessed Chiron, Nyssa and Chiara indeed trying contain three harpies while another one roamed free, squawking and being chased by Miranda and Damien while Malcolm slammed more cabin doors shut. “I REPEAT, STAY IN YOUR CABINS, YOUR SCENT WILL ONLY CONFUSE THEM FURTHER.”

“Should we help?” Nico asked worriedly.

“I think they’ve got it covered,” Jason replied. “And you heard Malcolm. More demigods will only incense them further.”

“Huh.” Nico turned and by some unspoken agreement, the three boys sat down on the floor against the foot of the bed. No one said anything but the awkward realization that they were going to be trapped together for a while hung in the air.

 

Nico chewed his lip. He kept feeling like he should bring up the Mitchell thing. Why didn’t Percy bring it up? Had he told Jason already? Should he explain that _Mitchell_ was trying to kiss _him_? But what did it matter? They weren’t going to punish him, were they? And this whole not sex thing was the giant elephant sitting in the room. It was too blatant not to be brought up anymore but Nico didn’t know what to say. Would bringing it up be seen as an invitation? Should he do it for that reason? Nico wanted it to happen but he didn’t want to ask. He didn’t want to be teased or see them smirk with cocky satisfaction. Especially sitting between them like this, closer than he’d been in so long. Nico felt his ever-present arousal increasing. He was glad it was too dark for the blush on his face to be seen.

He kept his eyes trained on their jean clothed legs sprawled next to each other. One glance up, however, would have informed him that Percy and Jason were far from teasing and indeed in some considerable pain themselves.

Percy knew it was going to happen. He knew his fate was sealed the moment he walked through the door. His determination had been deteriorating rapidly the past two days but just sitting here with Nico and Jason had diminished it almost entirely. The only question was when. If Nico didn’t ask them within the next two minutes Percy was going take him. _And ravage him into next Sunday._

Jason knew Nico didn’t know why the two had stopped touching him. He didn’t know what Hades had made them promise and he felt he deserved an explanation. If only his thoughts weren’t so blindingly overpowered by lust, he could put two sentences together.

“Look Nico, last week, in the Underworld,” he had to stop when he was hit with twin sets of powerful eyes.  Dark curious ones looking up at him and glittering sea green ones looking across at him from a set face. Percy no longer looked tortured anymore. He’d come to a decision, Jason realized. He tried to start again.

“Your dad, we promised that, uh, that is to say-” Jason exhaled sharply. Nico looked more confused than ever and more adorable than anything. His desperate urge to take this slight boy into his arms was crushing him into incoherency. But he finally decided, _fuck it._ “Look, there are unspoken things between us now. And if we all want them… if we want the same things,” Jason wet his lips. “We can’t admit to the things we want- for-for reasons, but,” Jason visibly struggled. “You don’t have to ask, okay? Just- your permission- give it... one way or another,” Jason sighed.

Nico looked at him bewildered. He wasn’t even sure that was a question. He looked at Percy who had hope shining in his eyes. He looked back at Jason.

“I-” he held his breath. “Okay, yes,” he acquiesced quietly.

“Thank you,” Percy breathed fervently as he tackled him.

“Really thank you,” Jason echoed as he attacked him from the other side.

It happened so fast Nico didn’t register a moment of transition. One moment he was sitting on the rug, the next he was lying on the bed. And their hands, and their glorious bodies were upon him.

There was no time wasted speaking. No teasing or punishing or restraints this time. They were all desperately horny and what transpired was animalistic and carnal. And this time, Nico was not a passive or a reluctant captive, he was every bit as hungry as them and just this once allowed himself to reach up and grab their shoulders, kiss them feverishly back and thrust his hips up for more.

The first time passed quickly in a frenzied haze. There weren’t words that could describe the relief Nico felt but he still wanted more. They all did. The next few times, Nico could actually think and enjoy himself with that pressing need out of the way. He actually found himself straddling one or the other a couple times when he felt dissatisfied at the pace.

But being trapped between their arms felt like perfection. And part of him hated it. Part of him hated how much he loved having twin strong arms and bodies wrapped around him, restraining him. How he loved being with someone stronger than him-loved _men_ for this reason. For their muscles and abs and bodies like rock hard walls. He knew how wrong it was for a boy to want that. A boy should like holding softer, slighter figures- girls with their gentle curves. He realized how backwards he was.

Percy pressed a kiss to his collarbone. He ran a hand through his tousled dark hair and turned to kiss Jason. One slow, soft kiss. When they parted the blonde gazed down at him with his glacial eyes; a soft, wondering look in them. Nico ran his hand up the side of Percy’s ribcage, caressing the skin there. The son of Poseidon buried his head into Nico’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this was the right place to end. And I'm not done with reluctant Nico


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason suffer from Nico withdrawal and Nico gets punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vise /vīs/ noun  
> a metal tool with movable jaws that are used to hold an object firmly in place while work is done on it, typically attached to a workbench.  
> I imagine the one Esther used to break her arm in the movie Orphan.

Nico didn’t open his eyes when he first awoke. He breathed deeply and evenly and snuggled closer into the warm chest. The embrace around him tightened in response. From behind, more deep breathing emanated from a warm, solid figure, arms loosely wrapped around his waist. Cradled in this warm nest, the son of Hades couldn’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable, and so safe. He wanted it to last.

It wasn’t until he woke up in bed with two other people that he realized how uncomfortable he’d been sleeping alone all those days. He hadn’t realized how much he missed falling asleep and waking up next to the warmth of another body.

He was tired and drifted back to sleep.

The next time he woke, it was to fingers stroking through his hair. He glanced up and felt a shot of joy jolt through him when he met Jason’s ice blue eyes. His face was close to his and it was his chest he was currently tucked away in. Jason’s strong arm held him close to his body. From behind, the fingers going through his hair stopped as Percy dropped his arm to rest around Nico’s midsection. He pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

Jason leaned in to nuzzle his head, sighing deeply.

“Good morning,” Percy hummed from behind him, voice muted and rough with sleep.

“Morning,” Nico murmured as Percy’s whole length body pressed into his. He was now sandwiched in between the two.

It wasn’t a morning for words. There were no things left unsaid. For the moment they all existed in a golden bubble of shared understanding and the warmth of security and love.

The process of getting up and getting dressed was a slow one interspersed with many kisses. They all felt a languid heaviness weighing them down, calling them back to bed. But hand in hand they trekked to breakfast.

Nico was immediately pulled into Percy’s lap once they sat down. He blushed. Although Nico had been a willing participant all throughout this morning and well, he’d _definitely_ been a willing participant last night, he didn’t know what the status quo was anymore. Did saying yes to last night mean basically they were back to where they started, when they touched him willingly and freely? Did his agreeing amount to agreeing to all future sex, basically admitting that he wanted it and that he wanted them? Nico felt unsure, he no longer knew where he stood with them any longer. Was he supposed to act resistant and unwilling again? He didn’t protest when he was switched to Jason’s lap in the middle of the meal after the boy complained of Percy hogging him. And he didn’t protest when the blonde pressed kisses to his neck and Percy pressed kisses to his cheek.

Nico was cuddled throughout the rest of the day. When they went canoeing, when they went winged horseback riding, when they went to archery practice. He sat in Jason’s lap while Percy practiced shooting arrows then got switched to Percy’s when Jason got up to shoot. It was embarrassing this level of PDA. He felt their friends staring and Annabeth had smirked when she’d seen them together. The boys claimed they had Nico-withdrawal and needed to touch him. Nico didn’t resist.

He closed his eyes. For the moment they were separated. Percy and Jason had been scheduled for sword and shield and monster combat respectively. Nico decided to use his free time to return to his cabin for a nap and catch up on some missed sleep from last night. It didn’t take long before his mind drifted away.

First he was strolling leisurely through a sunny meadow, walking toward… someone, expecting warm smiles. Then his stepmother’s face appeared in a blade of grass telling him to keep his fingers out of vice. Then he was standing around the campfire with the other campers watching lazily as Paulo played the harmonium.

Then the dream changed. Nico turned his back on the campfire and walked into the shadows until he was surrounded by darkness.

“Did you have fun?” A voice echoed out.

“Huh?” Nico turned and came face to face with his dead sister. Bianca di Angelo looked exactly the same as she had the last time he’d seen her. As if time had frozen and preserved her perfectly. She wore her white zippered jacket, dark wash jeans, and brown boots with the fraying laces. For a second, he was blown away by how real she looked, as if he could just reach out and touch the wispy strands of hair at the end of her braid.

“She said, did you enjoy yourself?” Nico’s eyes reluctantly tore away to face the new approaching person, widening when they landed on his mother. Breathing, which had been difficult before, was impossible now.

Maria di Angelo’s loving, gentle eyes fixed yearningly on his face as she came to a stop not two feet away. “Did you enjoy yourself,” she asked softly, “while my body lay rotting underground?"

Nico froze.

“While my bones crumbled into dust and insects crawled through my broken ribcage?”

Standing this close, he could smell her perfume, painfully familiar. It was the smell of safety, the smell of maternal love. Her fingers tilted his chin for her soft, dark eyes to appraise his face.

“He doesn’t care,” Bianca informed. They turned towards her. “Nico doesn’t care about anyone else. He’s selfish,” she stated in a detached emotionless tone. “We died buried under stone and rubble, trapped in the land of the dead and where is he?” Bianca turned to face him lips twisting and finally her voice changed with her next words now dripping with disgust, inflamed with fury. “Gorging himself on degenerate depravity.”

 _No._ The word wouldn’t form. He stepped back.

“Glutting on perversion,” she spat the words at him.

“Rottinculo,” his mother called him, still in that soft voice. Nico flinched hard.

“Mama…” the devastated whisper broke his silence, tears sliding down his face.

“Frocio,” Bianca spit. “I’m glad I wasn’t alive to see this. You’re debased, sick! A whore!”

“I know! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Nico pled desperately, falling to his knees but they were relentless, hurling insults and truths at him.

Even as their words made his heart bleed, Nico felt a kind of painful, blistering happiness just to be here together again with them. Reunited as a family, which they would never be in death…. He’d let them torture him forever if he could just stay with them.

In the end Nico woke up gasping, his heart feeling like it was going to beat right out of his chest. His face was wet, it seemed he had actually cried in his sleep.

He lay in bed staring up at the dust particles floating near the ceiling. When he was little he used to try to catch them in the sunlight.

He sighed long and heavy, then pushed the covers back and got out of bed.

 

“No doubt college in New Rome would have a better mechanical engineering program than any normal school, but I don’t know, you just miss out on some diversity.” Jake Mason paused to inspect his… metal then thrust it back in the forge.

“Mm hmm,” Nico hummed, flipping through a catalogue.

“And isn’t that the point of college, diversity? To branch out, broaden our horizons?”

“Mm.”

“Then again it would be nice to go to school with friends and have that inclusive demigod understanding thing.”

“Yeah.”

“And no monsters, you can’t discount that- Nico are you listening?”

“Wha- yeah.” Nico looked up from flipping through glossy pages.

“You haven’t been paying attention to anything have you?”

“Yes I have.”

Jake made a skeptical noise. “Because if you had, you would have noticed that your arm is literally in the metal vise.”

Nico looked down. Jake was right, his arm was wedged in the cast iron device where he’d absentmindedly lodged it when he leaned over the worktable.

He shrugged. “It’s fine if no one’s using it.”

Jake rolled his eyes then went back to his work. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Hey, you ever think about moving to New Rome?”

“Yeah, it would be nice,” Nico replied thoughtfully. “I’d get to see my sister….”

“Cool.” Jake pulled his protective gloves off. “I’ll finish this tomorrow. You getting dinner?”

“Not yet.”

“Get your arm out of that thing before you break it.” Jake’s parting words faded as he walked out the door.

Nico scoffed. _Break it_. He looked down again. Now that he was alone in the bunker, the only sounds were the ambient hiss of steam and various soft clinks as mechanical contraptions worked autonomously.

Idly he turned the handle just a little and felt the jaw plates squeeze his arm comfortably. Pleasant like a tight hug or a snug blanket…. No, not _break_ the arm but maybe… maybe just a light bruise. In a trance he turned the handle around even more. _There_ , that was tight, that was proper tight. That was good. But it didn’t hurt, not really, not yet. He turned the handle even more. It was fine. He could stop anytime. He was totally in control of this, he could easily turn the handle back if it went too far. There was no danger. Now, _now_ it was really hurting. He could cover for the bruise, say he fell or ran into a monster in the woods, it was plausible. With a hiss, he unscrewed the jaw plates setting his arm free.

He raised the appendage up to inspect it. _Oh_ , maybe he’d went further than he planned. He heard a gasp to his left.

Standing in the sunlit doorway Jason stared at him with horror.

Nico felt his stomach drop. _Fuck._ How long had he been standing there?

Jason’s eyes, behind his gold rimmed glasses, darting from the vise to his arm to his face gave the answer away: too long.

 

The son of Jupiter dragged him by the arm (the other arm) through the grassy fields to the cabins berating him all the while; “you could have broken your bones! Do you know how dangerous that is!? What the hell were you thinking, Nico? Why would you do that to yourself, to us!?”

Unexpectedly, he stopped by the Apollo cabin. “Wait here. And I swear to gods if you leave…!” Jason left his seething threat unfinished as he disappeared inside the cabin. Nico thought it was unnecessary; he knew better than to run when they were this angry.

Jason returned in a second, now holding a cold compress. In contrast to his harsh words, he was inordinately gentle in applying the compress to the reddened skin of his arm.

Nico glanced up and saw that Jason was watching him. There was a worried wrinkle between his eyes but the older boy didn’t say anything; just stared at him silently for a long moment. Then he pulled away.

“Hold that on your arm,” he sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder to steer him to the Poseidon cabin.

Percy was on his bed reading when Jason marched Nico in. His eyes lit up and he started to smile until he saw the cold compress. “What happened?” he asked seriously, standing up to examine the injury.

Nico watched Percy’s face become grimmer and darker as Jason explained what he’d walked in on.

Finally, he looked at him with a severe expression. Nico scowled.

“I’m not going to say anything because I’m pretty sure Jason said it all on the way over here.”

“Good because I don’t want to hear it,” Nico bit back.

Percy gripped him by the upper arm, pulling him to the bed and then down and over his lap. He pulled his pants down and delivered the first of a series of spanks.

Nico grit his teeth and endured. Jason arranged his arm on the bed carefully to keep the cold compress on it then walked around to sit behind Percy.

After a while they switched places.

 

A part of Percy blamed himself. He should have seen this coming after last night. Last night, Nico hadn’t resisted, hadn’t hidden how much he’d wanted sex or enjoyed it so he was probably feeling insecure and mistakenly guilty. He must have felt the urge to ‘punish’ himself because of that. Though he’d seemed fine when he left him this afternoon.

 

Nico gasped at another hit from Jason’s hand. His ass must be red by now; it was certainly stinging with pain. But thankfully, Nico had a high pain tolerance and way too much stubbornness to ask them to stop. They’d have to do a lot worse than that. He could take a lot worse than that, he thought looking over the cold compress.

 

Jason knew Nico wasn’t sorry, not really. He was only sorry he got caught. It made Jason soberly wonder how many of his other past injuries were self inflicted. Whether those scrapes were really from a monster, whether those burns were really from the lava wall, whether those scars were really from battle. How many times had he _let_ himself be hurt? How could he ever trust Nico to be alone again?

For as long as he could remember, he had worried about the dark eyed son of Hades. No matter what happened he would _always_ worry about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me if you catch any grammatical mistakes. Not just in this chapter but any chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 4-5 more chapters. Approximately. Don't quote me on that

            “Gods! Okay, enough!” Nico kicked and squirmed his way out of Jason’s lap, ending up on his side on the bed. He hadn’t wanted to protest but he couldn’t stand it anymore. His ass seriously stung.

Jason let him go and let his arms drop onto Nico’s legs.

“I think we might have found a better place for this.” Percy leaned over to pluck the cold compress off his arm and dropped it over his cherry red derriere.

Nico flinched at the cold and half heartedly muttered “stop it.”

Jason sighed and rubbed Nico’s leg. “That’s enough for now. We should go get dinner.”

“And eat here?” Percy perked up.

“No,” Nico countered grumpily, knowing the direction of Percy’s thoughts.

Jason half smiled. “Perhaps a break is in order.” He helped Nico pull his pants back up, while he winced at the contact, then took his hands to pull him upright.

 

Percy pulled him down to sit on his lap only this time Nico hissed in pain and braced his arms on Percy’s legs. The older hero gave him a soothing kiss to the temple and snaked his arms around his waist. Jason offered him a fry in consolation.

“Hey guys.” Annabeth, Piper and Rachel sat down. Soon they were joined by Leo and Calypso.

It was a lively dinner full of conversation that went on for a long time. So much so that it was near sunset when they all parted. Thanks to the summer, the sun always set very late in the day.

“We’re going to the sing-along. You boys coming?” Piper looked at them expectedly. It was just her and Rachel left at the table now, everyone else having drifted away.

Jason opened his mouth-

“I’m going to bed,” Nico declared firmly.

The corner of Percy’s mouth twisted up. “Sure. We’ll come join you,” he replied. How could he deliver a harmless statement like that with such a dangerous undertone?

Rachel smirked. “Okay then,” she said, ushering Piper up. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” They waved goodbye.

Nico waited until they left. “You are _not_ joining me. I’m going to sleep _alone_.” He tried to get up; an exercise in futility. Percy’s arms were steel bands around him. He didn’t even think he was using half his strength.

“Nico, if you honestly think we’re going to let you anywhere out of our sight after that stunt,” Jason started, adjusting his glasses.

“Then, you’re more delusional than we thought,” Percy finished teasingly. Nico scowled.

Jason leaned in. “Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here?”

Nico glanced around. There were still plenty of campers milling around who’d be there to witness his embarrassment. Not that Jason would care, Nico knew he’d do it anyway.

He tried to stand up and this time Percy let him though he left an arm curled around waist. It lay there like a threat and a promise. Nico wasn’t getting away.

 

Once again, Nico underestimated the speed of the two older heroes. In his defense, the walk to his cabin had been a fairly relaxed one. The boys had ambled along at an unhurried pace waving to a few campers they came by. So it came as a total shock when three seconds after they’d entered the cabin, Jason had him up and against the wall locked in a ferocious kiss. Surprise rendering him defenseless, Nico had stood dumb and let his mouth be plundered while listening to the growls rumbling up from Jason’s chest. Percy shut the door and joined them, pushing Jason slightly over to latch his lips onto Nico’s neck.

Nico started to understand. Jason and Percy were _pissed_. Angry at him but also insanely worried and fiercely protective. The spanking might have assuaged their anger but despite the laid-back dinner and leisurely walk, their internal storms of emotion hadn’t abated; only grown stronger with winds of desire, sadness and fear. The casual conversation at dinner and calm walk had only been a front. So now they were letting it out, everything that had been building inside them probably since the punishment. Reassuring themselves with their hands on his body, affirming that he was safe and unhurt and with them.

The hands gripping fistfuls of his shirt turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. Jason had given him a bit of ambrosia to nibble on at dinner so thankfully the fall didn’t hurt his behind. Finally, as Nico started to get his bearings, he began to struggle, trying to wriggle his way out from under 300 pounds of body weight. But he knew it was a losing cause.

Nico felt his body giving into them even before conscious thought came to him. His body would do anything to please them no matter how much he rebelled. He’d always known this. His own arousal came whenever they demanded it, orgasms wracked him when they asked. His body automatically turned pliant and obedient for them. Many a time, Nico had to consciously stop his knees from spreading. If they only knew.

He had a dark, troubling theory about why that all was. On some deep, subconscious level his body must know that it belonged to them. Why else would it have put him through such agony during that week they were apart? Why else would it react before they even spoke the words? Parting open, heating up, welcoming them even when he verbally protested.

Nico moaned in mortification and from Jason’s skillful lips on the hollow between his neck and shoulder. Resisting may be a lost cause when your own body was against you but Nico wasn’t going to let that stop him.

 

Percy smiled as he held down Nico’s wriggling form. And what a treat that was. He loved the feeling of Nico struggling underneath him. Briefly he wondered if there was something wrong with them. But no, it wasn’t like Percy normally wanted dominate anyone or force himself on resisting strangers. It was only because it was Nico. Cute Nico who was adorable with all of his fussing.

Percy let Jason take over as he shimmied down his body to remove his shoes, socks, pants and underwear while Jason pulled off Nico’s shirt. When they got their own place, Percy wasn’t going to let Nico wear anything more than a shirt and boxers. Or maybe just a long shirt, preferably one of his or Jason’s.

Percy discarded his own clothes then moved up Nico’s body, caressing his calves and stopping at his thighs. There he leaned in to suck a trail of hickies up the baby soft flesh of his inner thighs. Now Nico really bucked, trying to close his knees but Percy lay in between and forced them to stay open. He could admit him and Jason were overeager and while that and their hard and fast pace was partly due to Nico’s transgression, the other part was because it had only been a day since they _could_ touch Nico again. He’d only slept with him once after nine torturous days of holding himself back. So if he did come on with bruising intensity, he had good reason.

 

 With a cry Nico came in Percy’s mouth. His back arched off the mattress but his wrists remained pinned down to either side of his head. He flopped back down as Jason hovered over him and continued to ravish him with his lips. Nico closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and let him while panting breaths escaped his parted lips.

After a while he felt Jason’s hands release his wrists and new hands curled around his ribcage. Nico opened his eyes to spot blue green orbs like new worlds. Percy’s eyes sparkled before he suddenly grabbed him and rolled, reversing their positions. Nico sensed Jason looming behind him a second before his now slick fingers dipped into him. Percy pulled his head close for a kiss.

 

Nico’s fingers tightened reflexively on Percy’s biceps as the two thrust in and out of him. Once again he was propped up between them, their legs a tangle of limbs. He looked up, happening to catch Percy’s blue green eyes in between breaths and then suddenly everything seemed to slow down and grow quiet like the world had hushed around them or as if someone had just turned the volume down on everything else outside their little bubble. Nico could hear with startling clarity every one of Percy’s panting breaths and his own. He found his eyes catching on a million miniature details like the fringe of his dark hair sticking up over his forehead, the curve of his collarbone glinting slightly with faint sweat, his chest rhythmically expanding, dark eyelashes fluttering. The intimacy was stifling, too much. It all felt very personal all of a sudden and Nico tried in vain to remind himself that none of this meant anything. But that belief that he’d clung to all this time had turned to wisp between his fingers and escaped like the wind.

Just as he climaxed, a realization hit him so hard and fast it left him breathless like getting hit with a punch. He was falling in love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything worse than finding out some of your bookmarks have been deleted? -_-  
> Please don't delete your works. Or if you do, at least give a heads up.

The quiet cabin was dark and still, dimly lit only by blue moonlight filtering in through the windows. A rectangular patch of pale blue light graced the sheets draped over a sleeping figure, breathing steadily. A slighter figure appeared from the shadows in the corner, barely taking steps to approach the bed, still half shrouded in darkness.

The sleeping man jerked awake, perhaps alerted to the other presence in the room. He blinked his blue eyes groggily, trying to focus on the dark figure in the corner.

“Nico?” he asked uncertainly.

The boy fixed him with a stare; a painful, childlike vulnerability in his face. “Are you real?” he asked in a wondering voice. The half whispered question held an undercurrent of throbbing uncertainty. He looked and sounded, for all the world, exactly like a child whose foundations had been shaken to the very core, keenly aware of the ground crumbling beneath his feet. Knowing everything around him could break and fall away at a moments notice. His eyes were wide as the moon, dimly gleaming with reflected light. But they looked more like the moon’s reflection in water, shaky and so easily dissolvable like only one drop could shatter their image.

Jason stretched an arm out on impulse, eyebrows knitting together in concern but before he could coax the figure closer, the boy stepped backwards and disappeared into the shadows.

Jason blinked and a wave of sleepiness overpowered him. His eyes closed and his head tilted back as he succumbed to Hypnos’ charms. 

 

They took him to a carnival. It was a blur of pink cotton candy, bright rainbow canopies and crowds of smiling faces. The sun shined from a cloudless sky, bathing everything in a soft morning light. Children ran everywhere, decked in face paintings, clutching cones of cotton candy or popcorn or ice cream. Laughter rang through the air, interrupted every few minutes by the “dings” and electronic music of game booths and thrill rides.

The three boys leisurely strolled down a path lined with stands. Jason decked out like a male model with shades, a light blue short sleeve shirt and khaki shorts. Percy similarly dressed in a polo shirt and blue and white striped shorts patterned with tiny skulls. He flashed a smile at a trio of girls who giggled and blushed as they passed. Nico walked in the middle, donning a simple light grey t-shirt and navy cotton shorts, licking at an ice cream cone Jason had bought him.

“Here.” Percy stopped in front of a water gun stand. He looked at Nico. “I’m going to win you that giant ass whale,” he said pointing to a large stuffed whale hanging from the ceiling. “To keep you company on nights when I’m not there,” he teased. Nico gave him an unimpressed look and the boy winked.

“Do it Percy,” Jason said as the boy sat on the stool and took aim. The two watched his progress, Nico licking his ice cream, until a “ding” was sounded. Percy stood as the man behind the counter handed him the stuffed animal and then turned and handed it to Nico.

“Thanks,” Nico said as he tucked the whale underneath his arm.

Jason looped his arm through Nico’s. “Let’s go on the Tilt-A-Whirl.”

“No, the water slide-”

“That one,” Nico said, pointing. They followed his finger to twin parallel towers connected at the top by a seemingly thin elastic rope tied to a small passenger car in the center. As they watched, the car sprang 200 feet in the air until it hit the end of its tether and bounced back to the ground. Even from here they could hear the screaming. Percy and Jason locked eyes over Nico’s head and slowly smiled.

Hours later the boys sat in a car on top of a Ferris wheel, gazing out at the fair ground and the rainbow in the distance.

It was quiet… up here. And a gentle wind whistled through the car, rustling the ends of their hair. Percy put an arm around his shoulders and Nico turned and looked at his eyes. The boy smiled and leaned Nico’s head down to rest on his shoulder.

Later, the son of Hades would fall asleep on the car ride home and Percy and Jason would play rock-paper-scissors over who got to carry him back to his cabin. Percy won and he carried the sleeping boy all the way to cabin thirteen and straight into bed, tucking his whale in with him. He brushed a few strands of hair off Nico's face and kissed his forehead before turning to leave, shutting the door softly on his way out.

 

Jason pushed him gently back to recline on the bed and Nico felt butterflies soar through his stomach. He blushed.

Oh this was so stupid. They’d made out plenty of times before, why was he getting so nervous now? He’d always been able to retain his composure; his signature “I’m only tolerating this” attitude in these situations but now…. Just because he’d realized his feelings….

Jason detached his lips. “Is something wrong?” he asked peering down at Nico.

“No,” he responded tightly with a strange mix of defensiveness and forced nonchalance. Did that sound weird? Why couldn’t he make his voice normal? And how was he supposed to respond anyway? Wait, shouldn’t he have been griping about being forced to do this? Did he just give himself away?

Jason studied his abnormally alert eyes. Nico looked nervous though he couldn’t tell why. After a second the boy looked off to the side, a pale pink blush suffusing his cheeks.

Jason’s lips curved up. He didn’t know why Nico was being so shy but it was a rare adorable sight nonetheless. He leaned back down.

 

            Nico sat on the roof of his cabin, watching Percy and Jason in the distance, and marveled at how he had never thought of this as a hiding place before. What can he say? He wasn’t used to looking to high places.

Nico watched them and tried to picture the boys without Nico. What if he just took himself out of the equation? What if Percy and Jason just ended up together, a normal couple? The thought made him profoundly sad. More than sad, it made him feel abandoned. Nico shuddered. He’d been abandoned one too many times in his life. If Percy and Jason were to do that to him, it would crush him. But at least he could take some solace in the fact that they’d be happy together.

Then Nico tried to picture the boys with another person. What if he were replaced? Unexpectedly, the thought caused blood to run hot and rapid through his veins. It was too painful to even linger on. His entire mind rejected the idea which filled him up with such startling fury. Nico watched the grass edging around his cabin turn black and die. The strength of his own reaction shocked him. He was… _jealous_. Murderously jealous at the thought of someone else with his Percy and Jason.

He was jealous and he’d called them “ _his._ ” These facts only lent themselves to one conclusion. 

Nico swung his feet and pondered this thing called love. There were many ways to look at it, many different definitions. Was it all biological? Just the siren call of mating, and evolution, and chemicals like serotonin and oxytocin making him feel all these things? Was his brain just tricking him into assigning deeper meanings to feelings that were nothing more than the product of chemical reactions? But all emotions were the products of chemical reactions.

And when he thought about love, about the love he felt for his mother and for his sisters, he knew that love was real and true. No hormonal reactions and scientific explanations, just the deep and true bond of family.

It wasn’t solely evolution and survival, he loved Hazel even though they hadn’t grown up together.

There were a million studies debunking love. Explaining away the feelings in our hearts through scientific calculations, chemical formulas and cold logic. We are nothing more than molecules floating in a void….

Percy and Jason…. Nico didn’t want to mate with them- he couldn’t produce offspring with them. That could be just his brain being messed up and not realizing he could never reproduce with men. The same flaw in his brain which made him reject women.

But he didn’t want to think of that part of himself. He’d long given up analyzing his preferences.

Nico watched as Percy sprayed Jason with water down by the river. The two boys laughed and Nico smiled.

Then there was Romance. This… whole world full of candy boxes, red hearts, lingerie and TV specials. Was that love? Was it a part of love? Could it really be packaged so neatly in mass produced boxes and little blue pills?

Advertisements, escort services, … _sex toys_ ; they all made the concept so dirty.

How could it be love if people could make profit off of it? Diamond rings were a sham; weddings were expensive excuses to show off. The perennial husband complaining about his wife in a bar.

Nico had never wanted to get married. The only rings he’d be buried with were the ones around his eyes.

He thought about the myriad of songs, books, poetry that had all been written about love. Were they exaggerating for effect or were they close representations of what love had felt like to those people? Maybe love was different for everyone.

Nico watched Percy and Jason playing in the water and he thought about their shared meals. He thought about Jason supporting him in the House of Hades. He thought about Percy protecting him from a manticore. He thought about the way Jason had given his claw machine prize to some kids at the carnival or the way Percy had smiled at him and invited him to sit with him at the dining pavilion for the first time.

He thought about these things and a powerful feeling rose up inside him. It caused a lump to form in his throat. This feeling, it was too powerful to have been made up. It was so powerful it had to have come from outside him, from outside his control. And really, love was outside of anyone’s control. Suddenly, he didn’t blame those scientists for trying to pinpoint love, they were really just trying to understand it.

He thought about Jason and he thought about Percy, these dazzling beings. They weren’t gods but they were amazing in their humanness, in their _humanity_. The way Percy would stop to help the smallest sea animal trapped in a net or the way Jason would be nice to the lowest losers in camp, the kid no one wanted.  They were humble yet so strong. Nico had witnessed how strong they could be, enduring endless hardships and trials but still remaining so kind and _good._ Not like Nico who had grown bitter with the world. Although he had enough perspective now to admit he had endured many traumas at a much younger age.

So love, therefore, was the amalgamation of a million abstract moments. Like a stained glass window, it was only when the miniscule parts fit together that they could form the complete, breathtaking picture. And it felt so pure, so beautiful. It was truly the most beautiful thing in the world. How could he have ever run from this? How could anyone think this was wrong?

And in that moment, Nico was sure, there was no way anything this good could ever be wrong.

Percy glanced in his direction and Nico straightened, wondering if he’d been seen… but no, he hadn’t. Nico got up and was about to go over to meet them when a young girl by the hearth caught his eye. She laughed at something a younger boy said, her dark hair swinging through the air as she twirled.

Slowly, he sat back down.

Nico looked at his hands folded in his lap. Love could also be dangerous. He knew firsthand just how painful love could be. His arm still throbbed at the memory of Cupid’s arrow sinking into it. If he were truly to start something with Percy and Jason, it would be leaving him wide open and vulnerable. He wasn’t naïve enough to think they didn’t already have a hold on his heartstrings but there was a difference between grudgingly tolerating one’s affections and actively inviting them. He _wanted_ to believe they’d never leave him but he’d been betrayed, deceived and hurt so many times… his heart felt too scarred to trust. Nico squinted at the horizon. There were a million ways he could lose them. But… if he never tried, it would be like he lost them already.

He stood up on the roof. Nico was a pessimist through and through. He’d always expected the worst to happen because it usually did, one horror show after another. But maybe it didn’t have to be like that. He could give love and life a shot. He could be happy and lead a full, meaningful life like the kind you only hear about and- and maybe everything would be okay if he just _let_ it be.

Nico hesitated, staring at the boys again. He was about seventy percent sure of his decision. Seventy-five. His body was tense and wired tight, nervousness seeping beneath his skin. But he’d made his choice. He turned and descended the ladder to his cabin, intent on joining the two heroes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so many of you love this story and you'll never know how amazed and grateful I am but honestly I am so sick of it. I am so over this story. I have a hundred story ideas I want to write that I can't because this story is in the way. So I'm finishing it. I would have stretched this chapter out into like three chapters but I just don't have the patience anymore. I just want to be done with this. And there's a lesson here: don't wait too long to finish stories, because you will get sick of them. The feeling passes and the ship sails and there's nothing you can do. So here it is: the end, the last chapter

Percy glanced up to see Nico slip around a Greek column.

“Hey Nicki! You missed the ice cream they were giving out at lunch. But don’t worry I saved you some.”

“Did you just call me “Nicki”?” Nico quirked an eyebrow while taking the cup of vanilla ice cream offered to him.

“Yeah, I’ve been toying with nicknames,” Percy enthused.

“Mm please don’t.”

Percy dug into his own cup of ice cream with a plastic spoon. “Jason and I chose chocolate of course, the best flavor. We are _so_ chocolate; dark, rich and sweet.” He licked his spoon and smiled. “But you’re vanilla; pale, creamy… pure.”

“And of course, we know you don’t like chocolate,” he added dismissively. He went back to shoveling his ice cream.

Nico studied him from beneath his lashes for a while, then looked down to carve his spoon into his own ice cream. “I like chocolate,” he remarked offhand.

Percy froze at the quiet voice. “Uh, what?”

“I like chocolate,” he repeated ever so casually, still not glancing at Percy. He paused to swallow a spoonful then looked up at him contemplatively. “But you know,” he mused slowly. “The best flavor is chocolate and vanilla combined.”

Percy could only stand there dumb with his mouth hanging open and ice cream melting in his hand. Did-did Nico really mean what he _thought_ he meant? Was this actually happening? “Or Neapolitan,” he choked out. For some stupid reason that was all Percy could think to say.

Nico stuck out his tongue in cute disgust. “Blegh, who likes strawberry?”

Percy laughed shakily, the ice finally melting from his bones. “Yeah, nobody.” 

 

* * *

 

The dinosaur roared on the TV screen as Nico sat transfixed, slowly bringing a popcorn to his lips. Jason and Percy exchanged a long suffering look over his head. Annabeth tilted her head thoughtfully at the screen from where she lounged in the armchair off to the right. Her eyes narrowed critically, probably calculating the probability of genetically engineering dinosaurs. Leo sat on the carpet in front of them, laughing unexpectedly at random, inappropriate intervals.

Jason’s arms were crossed over his chest as he chewed his lip. Percy propped his elbows on the back of his mom’s couch and sighed.

Then Nico stretched, back arching deliciously as his shoulders popped and the black shirt raised to expose his skin. Jason’s breath left him in a sharp little exhale and Percy’s mouth went dry, eyes fixed to the place where there had been an exposed sliver of trim waist.

Nico got up casually and went to the kitchen to deposit the now empty popcorn bowl.

Percy immediately looked at Annabeth. Glared. She raised an eyebrow, smirked, then got up, pulling Leo up by the arm to his feet. The boy protested, looking between her face and the screen as she pushed him towards the door.

Jason tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm rest as they walked past him, to the door, and then finally, _finally_ the sound of it closing shut behind them.

 

Nico emerged back into the living room a minute later, a fresh bowl of popcorn in his arm. Placing it down on the coffee table and grabbing one, he queried, “Where’s Leo and Annabeth?”

“They left,” answered Percy.

“Oh.” Nico stared at the movie a second longer before realization hit him. His eyes widened and in a second flat, he was bolting down the hallway with Percy right on his heels and Jason jumping over the couch.

He made it to the bedroom- Percy’s bedroom- and managed to slam the door shut and lock it just as a hand began jiggling it from the other side. Another hand pounded on the hardwood door as Nico reached the window.

“Open the door, Nico,” Jason ordered.

“No!” he pushed the window up and scrambled onto the fire escape.

Eventually the door was pushed open as the teen boys nearly fell inside. By that point Nico had reached the bottom of the fire escape and jumped down the last few feet from the ladder to the ground. He took off running into the narrow alley.

Percy jumped over the windowsill onto the fire escape first, peering over the railing into the dark streets. Jason swung himself over the windowsill behind him as Percy turned to the ladder, clasping both hands then feet on the outside of it and choosing to slide down instead of climbing. Jason, for his part, chose to fly into the sky, soaring high above the apartment buildings to get a bird’s eye view.

Nico ran down the maze of narrow backstreets, twisting and turning corners. He glimpsed a figure flying high overhead and ran faster, stopping only when he reached a dark alley. A homeless guy sitting against an overflowing dumpster observed him as he rested his hands on his knees and panted.

“Cops?” Homeless guy was nursing a nearly empty bottle of liquor in the crook of his elbow.

“Worse,” Nico wheezed.

The man looked at him curiously. Nico straightened with a deep breath. “My boyfriends,” he sighed.

“I found him!” The shout rang through the night, sending Nico sprinting again down the end of the alley. He turned a corner and ran right into Percy, the force almost sending them sprawling over before Percy steadied him in his arms.

Another force knocked into his back as Jason wrapped his arms around the both of them. “Got you,” he breathed.

The boy was tossed over his shoulder, while Percy grabbed onto him from the other side and blonde lifted them into the air.

 

A squirming boy was restrained on Percy’s bed while lips attached to his and other hands stripped him of his clothes. Nico sighed into the warm mouth as his wrists were pinned beside him. 

He stared at the paint marked ceiling as Jason’s mouth moved down to his throat and Percy removed his own clothes.

Really, he shouldn’t be surprised. 

 

* * *

 

Nico shoved open the door with his shoulder, arms wrapped around a large box while he looked around the space curiously. He’d seen the house before of course, looked at it with Jason and Percy but it was still so new. He wandered into the spacious living room and dropped the box at his feet while he heard Percy and Jason bringing more boxes inside.

He twisted his hands behind his back, stretching out his arms and stared out at the floor to ceiling windows facing the garden. They weren’t windows, rather the entire back wall was made of glass, letting in the afternoon sunlight. He could imagine lounging in this room filled with natural light, curled up with a book or napping on the couch.

It was relaxing.

Footsteps sounded behind him. An arm wrapped around his waist while Percy kissed the side of his head.

“What do you think?” he asked.

Nico turned back to face the view. “It’s nice.”

“Yeah. Still think we should have gone for that house with the swimming pool though.”

Nico rolled his eyes. He turned back with Percy to unpack the rest of their stuff.

 

Their house didn’t look like a house. Or not like what Nico pictured when he thought of a house. It was more like an apartment, a two story apartment. A townhouse maybe. It was squished alongside a row of similar houses on the New Rome street. Anyway they didn’t have pointy tops like Nico had always drawn his crayon houses.

But it was nice. Spacious. Surprisingly cozy. He liked all the empty rooms and the scenic views, the garden. There were many windows, letting in lots of natural light. It was the opposite of his dad’s palace in the underworld.

Nico had settled in surprisingly quickly. All their stuff had been moved in and set up within a week. Reyna had been generous, providing them with couches, tables, dressers, beds…. Picture frames lined the walls. Photos of Nico with Percy and Jason that he hadn’t even known they’d accumulated. He’d expected more of a transition, expected having to get used to sleeping in a strange bed and hearing strange creaks at night and moving around strange corners and arches. But it wasn’t like that at all. He was falling into it easily, naturally; domestic life.

He was walking down the street when he bumped into someone.

A dog barked. For one second, a cloud blocked the sun.

He steadied the arms of the person he’d walked into and looked up. Eyes widened. Recognition.

“Marcus?”

 

Two blocks away they now sat in a little coffee shop. It was an open air café and little round tables sprawled out into the street. This place, more than anywhere else, reminded him of Venice.

“After I got kicked out of Camp Half-Blood, I wandered around for a little bit before finding this place,” he waved his hand, indicating Camp Jupiter. “Now I come here during the summer when I’m not at University.”

Nico hummed, taking a sip from the cup in front of him. “I moved here, just recently… with Percy and Jason.” Nico lowered the cup looking awkward and guilty. “Sorry about that by the way…”

Marcus waved his worries away. “It turned out being for the best. Say, they’re not here now are they?”

Nico shook his head. “No don’t worry, they’re meeting with senators so it’s going to be a while…” Nico trailed off as he looked at the dark haired boy. He was giving him _that_ look.

“What do you say Nico?” The boy grinned. “One more time?”

Nico opened his mouth, stalling. He knew he shouldn’t. Percy and Jason would have a cow if they knew he did but… It was what he had wanted for so long. How many times had he wished he could see the boy sitting in front of him again? Could feel his hands and his belt again? But things had been going good, he shouldn’t jeopardize that right? He remembered the sick satisfaction he’d always felt at the end though. And what were the chances of this happening again? This could be his last opportunity. He should take it.

Nico met his eyes. “Okay.”

 

Percy and Jason returned to their place, feeling an ominous chill in the new house. They met eyes. Anyone else would have ignored the strange feeling but the teens had learned enough by now to trust their instincts.

Jason led the way to their bedroom upstairs. A sick feeling rose in his gut as his hand rested on the doorknob and he really hoped he was imagining everything. Slowly he turned it and the door swung open silently.

There was nothing inherently wrong about the picture that greeted them. To an outside eye, it was just a boy laying on the bed while an older boy stood at the foot of it a few feet away. Staring at him. No one would think there was anything remotely bad going on here, if they weren’t Jason and they didn’t know what a manipulative, sadistic piece of garbage the older teen was and what a lost, confused, broken boy the younger kid was. _Oh Nico._

It was that little smile hanging on Marcus’ lips that did it. That small, self-satisfied twist of the lips that snapped any self-control that Jason could have had in that situation.

He was standing in front of him, punching his smug face in the next second. The boy fell to the floor bleeding.

Nico’s _“Oh shit!”_ rang through the air, snapping the world out of that slow motion, angry haze thing it’d been trapped in. Color and sound bled back into reality.

A torrent of water pushed the bleeding boy forcefully out the window. No, _through_ the window. The smashing of glass sounded as the boy fell with the water and glass fragments out the two story window.

Nico raised skeletons, quickly, to catch the falling teen. A low moan still sounded outside and Jason lifted himself into the air and flew out the window. Nico silently raised more skeletons and ordered them to protect Marcus. He could hear running footsteps. Nico wasn’t too worried, knowing Jason would be back soon.

Percy dropped his hands and walked up to him by the side of the bed. He looked bursting with righteous fury but also despair and concern. Honestly, Nico didn’t know an expression could hold that many emotions. He managed to hold his tongue while Percy looked over Nico, taking his wrist and cataloguing his injuries.

_Long bruises across the abdomen and back, deeper ones on the backs of his thighs._

Nico smartly held his tongue as Percy lifted his shirt and pulled down his pants, turning his body and inspecting his skin every which way. But there was still a disgruntled air about his silence.

Percy sat down on the bed next to him staring intensely at his face but Nico didn’t meet his eyes, knowing his own would shine with defensiveness.

Jason flew back in. “He got away,” he clipped out. Then he focused more intently on the boy still reclining on the bed. “Should I get a healer?”

“No,” Nico protested. “Just... get some ice and I’ll be fine.” He ran a hand through his hair.

Percy stared at him. Hard. He spoke without turning his head. “Get the healer.”

Nico bit his lip in frustration as Jason flew back out the window. Of course Percy would see through him. Of course he would know that Nico wanted the bruises to last and fester, have something to poke and prod over the next few weeks that would give him a shot of instant pain.

Percy took his hand. “We’re not going to talk about this now. Not when we’re all worked up. But we are going to talk about this.”

Nico kept his eyes lowered, feeling very small all of a sudden. He’d been ready to yell back in their faces and defend himself to his last breath but Percy’s quiet, desolate voice stole all his resolve. He sounded… _hurt._

Percy hummed. “And there will be punishment. Make no doubt about that.”

Nico brightened. He tried not to show it externally but Percy must have seen something in his face because he smiled. “Not that kind of punishment.”

Nico frowned, confused.

 

His punishment lasted one week.

That might not have seemed very long, but what matters is what happened within that one week.

It didn’t seem like a punishment from the outside. It took Nico even a few days to understand what it was. Their sexual activity did not decrease in the slightest but there was one thing different about it: Nico got off alone. Hand and mouth and well yes, even sex toys but no actual penetration by either of them. Nico didn’t get the point of it. It seemed more like a punishment for them. Until…

_Percy and Jason staring down at him lovingly, joined hands bringing him to completion._

_Jason caressing him in his lap while Percy licked over him._

_Both of them on either side of him watching as his breathing stuttered and he came._

It made him extremely uncomfortable to be the only one getting off. To feel their eyes on him. All the attention now being focused on him.  

But it was more than that. In the past, their little arrangement had worked because everyone got something out of it. Jason was satisfied and Percy was satisfied and Nico, even though he couldn’t admit it at the time, was satisfied too. That arrangement made sense because everyone benefitted. But now?

The only one benefitting was him and it made him feel…

 _You don’t deserve it_.

It was _too_ intimate. This wasn’t business as usual, this wasn’t an exchange of services anymore. It was affection and it was unselfish devotion.

Plain to see, he couldn’t pretend it was anything else. Not anymore.

 

“How is this a punishment?” Nico whispered as Percy covered him in gentle kisses.

“The point of a punishment,” Percy kissed his jugular. “Is to teach you something.” He removed his lips, watching a pretty bruise bloom beneath him. “And this punishment is a lesson on feeling good. On letting yourself be happy. Hell, even selfish.”

“And,” Jason added with a sly grin. “You don’t get the pleasure of us inside you.”

Nico blushed and tried to keep a straight face. Truthfully, that was something he was missing.

Nico had learned something about absences and how they revealed what you craved. The son of Hades would never have known how much he needed them if it wasn’t for that week they weren’t touching him.

And there was something else he was learning about himself this week. This week that was filled with nothing but tenderness, with slow lovemaking.

It was that he liked the ropes, he liked the chasing and the tying and there was something thrilling about being pushed down into the mattress. Something exciting about being restrained, something that made his blood boil.

He wondered where those desires came from. Percy and Jason had always claimed he liked it from the beginning. Were they right? Did they see something inside him from the beginning? Or did they cause those desires to grow in him? From their constant dominating. Did he learn to like the things being done to him? Or did it stem from farther back then that- from Marcus?

Is that why his body always gave into them, when his mind rebelled? Even from the beginning. Why it fell apart under their controlling touch?

Nico was still disciplined over the knee, as part of his punishment. He would’ve expected no less. On the first day of the week, Nico had urged Jason to hit harder. Goaded him really because he was still smarting from Marcus’ leave. But Jason had only smiled and bent down to kiss his heated cheek. _Never,_ he’d told him. They were never going to hit him any harder than this. They were never going to hurt him.

And there was one more part to his punishment…

 

“No! I don’t want to wear it,” Nico whined.

“You need it.”

“I don’t need it!”

“Nico,” Percy admonished sternly, looking down at the thrashing, squirming boy on his lap. “This is part of your punishment. You are going to wear this plug for a week.”

Nico opened his mouth to protest but Jason cut him off. “Or we are going to tell Reyna and all the camp healers about your mental state and how you really got those bruises,” he said.

Nico glared at Jason but the son of Jupiter only stared back impassively from where he stood leaning against the dresser with his arms crossed in an impenetrable stance.

“And,” Percy continued. “We’ll enlist all of our friends to help us keep an eye on you. So, your choice.”

Nico scowled but reluctantly lay down passively over Percy’s lap where he sulked.

Jason watched as Percy worked. See this was no ordinary butt plug. Unbeknownst to Nico, it had the ability to track his boyfriend’s location at all times, given he was wearing it.  

So yeah, while making Nico wear it was part punishment, it was also part safety precaution.

“Okay,” Percy announced. “All done.” He let Nico slip off his lap then went to wash his hands while Jason approached the son of Hades who shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to another.

“It’s only during the day,” Jason tried to soothe him. It was true, during the night Nico slept safely wrapped in between the two older heroes’ arms. But this fact didn’t comfort the son of Hades.

“Come on,” Jason said cheerfully as Percy returned. “Our friends are waiting for us.” Nico blanched at the thought of having to see his little sister while wearing a butt plug. Maybe Percy guessed what he was thinking because he laughed out loud and slung an arm around Nico’s shoulders as he pulled him towards the door.

 

* * *

 

“Independence Day.”

“Jaws.”

“Avatar.”

“Jurassic Park and I win.” Percy slapped the table for emphasis. Jason shook his head disapprovingly before his face brightened as his eyes landed on the person behind him.

Percy turned and grinned. “Hey cutie,” he greeted reaching for the boy approaching them. Nico sat down on his lap and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

“Isn’t it?” Jason quipped.

“The best,” Percy agreed.

Nico grinned. A full on eyes softening, heart-melting grin. The rare kind that had only revealed itself in the last week.

Jason reached for his hand and raised it to plant a kiss. “What’s the plan today, my dear?”

Nico hummed thoughtfully. "Reyna wants us to look at more schools and then we’re meeting my sister and Frank for lunch and then I thought we could watch a movie tonight."

Percy kissed him. “It’s a date.”


End file.
